Defeat
by yulie1022
Summary: Naraku's finally dead. They have the Sacred Jewel. All of it besides one final piece. The shard in Kohakus back. Now they must find him. But once they find him, what reason will Kagome have to return to the Feudal Era?
1. Final Battle

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he saw before him. He dropped to his knees.  
"Ki…Kikyo."  
Kikyo had a giant gash, starting at her left shoulder running all the way down to her right hip.  
_I was too weak, too slow, I-I couldn't protect her._  
"Damn it!" Inuyasha said banging his fist on the ground.

Kagome's eye's fell to the ground. _It's my fault. I should have protected her._ She turn to Naraku.

"You Bastard!" Kagome held up her bow and arrow. Tears were forming in her eyes. "You took Kikyo away from Inuyasha!"

_Kagome-chan_  
Sango knew she loved Inuyasha, but he was too hung up over Kikyo too properly return her love.

"You took away Inuyasha's love!" Kagome's vision got blurry, tears were close to spilling out. Inuyasha's sadness was hers, she loved him but accepted he was still in love with Kikyo.

Inuyasha looked up. Kagome was shaking, tears were in her eyes.

Naraku chuckled. "I took away Inuyasha's love? Idiot ningen. You are infatuated with the stupid half-demon. Why do you shed tears if I have just destroyed what stood in your way to his love?"

Kagome raised her arrow. _Because, because. Why do I cry? Kikyo was already dead. How many tears do I shed because she is the reason my heartaches?_

"Because I LOVE Inuyasha! And his pain is my pain!" Kagome yelled. She let the arrow go. It flew swiftly through the air. The purple aura engulfed the arrow. This one was strong. It would have certainly killed Naraku.

_Kagome…_ Inuyasha looked at Naraku. Kanna had just appeared in front of him and had absorbed the arrow.

Naraku smiled, he turned to Inuyasha. "The cunning warrior attacks neither the body nor mind." He turned back to Kagome. "He attacks the heart." Kana's mirror began to glow purple, Kagome's arrow was going to be returned to her.

Sango and Miroku could do nothing, they had been frozen in place. "Watch your friends die." Naraku had said to them. Kirara was unconscious on the floor.

Then the glowing stopped. Naraku smiled, turned to Kikyo. She was breathing.

"Inuyasha, your heart is split in two." Naraku began, Inuyasha became surrounded by a pink aura. "One half belongs to a dead miko, who hates you." Inuyasha was placed him exactly in between Kagome and Kikyo. "And yet the other half belongs to this ningen." He smirked. "I shall let you chose, which part of you heart shall die."  
Kana's mirror began to glow again.  
"And which part shall watch you die."

Inuyasha couldn't think straight. _What the hell am I suppose to do? Kagome said she loved me. But I'm still in love with Kikyo._

Two arrows shot out of the mirror. Kagome just stared at the one approaching her. She didn't see Inuyasha coming to rescue her. _At least he knows I love him._

She shut her eyes and waited for the arrow to hit her. To end her misery, to allow her to escape this love triangle. She would no longer feel the pain of her breaking heart.

Then she felt her self being picked up and lifted into the air. Silver hair flew in front of her eye. _Inuyasha._

The to purple arrows hit their spots. There was a dark patch of ground where Kagome had stood. Kikyo, nor her body were seen anywhere. Just a black patch where she had laid.

Inuyasha turned around and began taking off the robe of the fire rat.  
"Put it on." He said dropping it in front of Kagome. His voice held no emotion. He held the Tetsusagia out in front of him.

"Naraku, you, you." Inuyasha couldn't find a words. "You may have most of the jewel shards." Kagome finished tying on the robe. "But that shows your weak."  
Inuyasha smiled. "We have gotten this far. With out using any of the Shikon shards. You have, almost have the whole jewel. Yet we are all alive and fighting."

Naraku stood there, not knowing what to say.

"Today you die! Here and now!" Inuyasha unleashed the wind scar.

Naraku and Inuyasha fought. They threw attacks back and forth. Naraku did not use Kanna's mirror. It was just him and Inuyasha. Finally, Naraku knocked the Tetsusagia out of a bloody and bruised Inuyasha's hands.

"No!" Kagome shouted as the Tetsusagia landed near Sango and Miroku. Miroku tried to reach it but he could not move.

Inuyasha was standing weakly. _I can't control it._ He could feel his pulse quicken. His fangs grew, they grew beyond his lips. His claws dug into his palms.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome stood up. Inuyasha held out his hand.  
"Kagome, don't come closer."

"Inuyasha." She didn't know what to do.

"The half-demon claims he is strong." A pink aura surrounded Kagome, "Let's see how strong he is. Can he control his demon self." He picked up Kagome and placed her in front of Inuyasha. "From attacking the one who holds his heart?"

Inuyasha's eyes were red, the purple streaks appeared on his cheeks. _Kagome._

Inuyasha saw Kagome in front of him. His heart skipped a beat. He saw the scene from outside his body. He was snarling, his claws and fangs looked lethal. _If I can't control my demon blood, I'll end up hurting Kagome. I'll lose her too._

Inuyasha was now in his demon state. He looked down to the ground, his arms hung loosely to his sides, and he was standing perfectly still. _Maybe he gained control._ Kagome thought.

She took a cautious step forward.  
"Inuyasha?"

"Stay Back!" Inuyasha barked, his eyes were red but not completely, there was still some amber. "Kagome,"

Kagome smiled, she saw a glimpse of hope, _He recognizes me._

"Sit" me."

"What?" Kagome asked confused. _He wants me to "sit" him?_  
"SIT ME!"

It clicked in her head._ Oh, it might get him out of the demon state long enough for him to get the Tetsusagia._

"Inuyasha SI-" Kagome's voice vanished. She grabbed her throat. She mouths the words "Sit boy." But nothing came out.

Naraku chuckled. "Na uh uh. We can't have you "sitting" Inuyasha. That would be cheating." Naraku came right behind Kagome. Naraku grabbed her cheeks, and made her face him.

Inuyasha growled.  
"Get your hands off her."

Naraku smiled, Inuyasha started walking toward them slowly. _Just keep walking, I can control it._

Naraku was still holding Kagome, he wrapped his arm around her waist.  
Inuyasha saw this he cracked his knuckles.

Kagome couldn't move. _What is Naraku doing?_

Naraku pressed Kagome against himself. She shivered, his body was cold. He had no body warmth.

Miroku watched, still frozen. He mentally shook his head. _He shouldn't have done that._

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha wailed.

He started to charge toward Naraku. He slashed across his neck. Kagome was released and she ran to Inuyasha. Naraku's disembodied head floated around. A pink bubbled surrounded him, his body reattached itself.

_Wait, am I controlling my demon state?_  
Inuyasha took a step foward. _Ha, Naraku is gonna wish he was in hell._

Once the pink bubble disappeared Inuyasha attacked Naraku. The same thing happened. The Naraku just came back together.

_It's not working._ Kagome watched as Inuyasha attack Naraku. _Physical attacks don't work._ Then Kagome remembered, _We need to destroy his heart._

Kagome looked around. She saw Kirara on the ground, she saw her friends frozen in place. But she couldn't find- Aha there, behind a big rock she saw her, Kanna. She gripped her bow and ran over the Kanna, she was bent over tending to something. Kagome saw an infant, holding an orb.

"This is…"

"Naraku's heart." Kanna replied softly.

"But it's only an baby."

Kanna paid no attention. Kagome got an arrow out and held it in one hand.

"If this is Naraku's heart," She picked up the baby, "Then it is just as wicked as him." The baby was fast asleep, in his hands he was holding the orb.

"You can't." Kanna said softly. "You can't kill Naraku."

Kagome turned away from Kanna. She faced Naraku and Inuyasha fighting.

"NARAKU!"

Inuyasha stopped he saw Kagome with a child in her arms. Naraku looked at Kagome, and for the first time she saw fear in his eyes. She lifted up the arrow.

"This is for causing Kikyo and Inuyasha to believe they betrayed each other." She stabbed his heart. The infant's eyes opened. "This is for giving Miroku the void in his hand!" She pushed the arrow in harder. "This is for Kohaku and the rest of Sango's family!" The infant dropped the orb and it shattered when it hit the ground. "And this is for-" Kagome looked down at the infant. His hair became black, his eyes glowed red. He began to grow four more arms. His body became hairier, and he grew fangs.

Kagome was no longer holding a baby, she was holding a black spider. She held in a scream, "And this is for anyone else you hurt!" Her arrow glowed purple. The spider in her arms shiver then died. Kagome looked up to Naraku.

Inuyasha turned to stare at Naraku. His chest began to glow, _I can see it, the Shikon Jewel._ Inuyasha dashed then leapt in the air. His slashed at his chest. Naraku watched wide-eyed as Inuyasha ripped open his chest. Blood spilled on Inuyasha. Inuyasha landed on the ground, he had the jewel in his hand.

Naraku fell to the ground. Miroku gasped, he's dead. Miroku moved his arm. Sango smiled, _They did it, he's dead._

Naraku was on the ground. The spirits of demons he had absorbed, left his body. His armor slowly faded, his body began to take the shape of a human. Then on the ground there was a corpse of the bandit Onigumo. His eyes opened. In a very low voice, a murmur, almost inaudible voice, his last word.

"Kikyo." Then his body slowly turned into dust. And an invisible wind blew it away. 


	2. Moonless Night

Inuyasha smirk as he held the jewel in his hands. _We did it, he's finally dead._ He turned to Sango and Miroku. Miroku looked at his hand, then showed Sango his hand. Sango smiled and hugged him. He turned to Kagome. She had a blank expression in her eyes. She was still holding the black spider in one arm, the other arm hung loosely to her side. She started to glow black. Then the darkness that was around her disappeared, the spider vanished and Kagome fell to the ground. Her hair flew behind her, the last thing she saw was Inuyasha running toward her.

_You can destroy my body, you can kill my heart, but my spirit will live on._

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She stared at a ceiling. It was dark, _real_ dark. She sat up, she was still wearing the robe of the fire rat..

Inuyasha saw Kagome wake up. A smile escaped him. He stood up and walked over to her.

Kagome saw someone approached her. He had black hair, brown eyes and a necklace of beads.

Inuyasha sat cross legged next to her.  
"You all right?"  
Kagome nodded her head. Inuyasha had a Band-Aid on his cheek. His kimono was off, so the bandages around his chest and waist were visible.

"Is he dead, did we do it?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha smiled,  
"Close your eyes." Kagome thought it was pointless because it was so dark.  
She felt a string around her hair and a small wait around her neck.

"You can open your eye's."

Kagome open her eyes and put her hand to her chest, she looked down and there it was the Shikon No Tama was shimmering, giving off a dim light in the darkness. Kagome saw a piece was missing.  
"There's a shard missing."

Inuyasha nodded,  
"One final piece of the jewel."  
"The one in Kohaku's back." Kagome's heart sank, the shard that kept him alive.

Inuyasha stood up. "You know with that thing around your neck again, demons will come and look for it."

"Inuyasha, do you still want to become a full demon?" Kagome said holding the jewel in her hand. "I know you said to not bug you about it, but…"

Inuyasha looked down at her.  
"Yeah, I, uh, of course I do."

"Because," Kagome stood up, her knees ached a little. "There's nothing wrong with you staying a half demon."

"..."

Kagome smiled, she hugged him. Inuyasha blushed, then he hugged her back. He sat on the floor.

"Kagome, you should go back to sleep. Sango and Miroku are outside. You'll be safe."

Kagome nodded and laid down. She turned to Inuyasha.  
"Um, Inuyasha?"  
"Yes?"  
"Um will you sleep with me, for tonight?" Kagome began to blush.  
"Uh, yeah." Inuyasha blushed too. He laid down next to her.

Kagome turned around.  
"Thank you Inuyasha, for always protecting and being there for me." She laid her head on his chest. She could hear his heart race. She smiled. "Good night."

"Good night."

Inuyasha could feel the warmth from her face on his chest. _God she smells good._ Inuyasha put his arm around her. She snuggled closer, he smiled._Kagome,_ Inuyasha closed his eyes. He saw Kagome's gorgeous face, her chocolate eyes, her ebony hair. He took in her wonderful scent. _I may have loved Kikyo, but she is in the past._ He soon fell asleep, the best night sleep he had ever gotten on a moonless night.

Sango sat in front of the fire, watching the orange flames dance. Miroku came and sat down next to her. She kept watching the fire.

"Sango."

Sango looked up, she saw Miroku's face. He was staring at his hand, playing with the now useless beads.  
"I, remember what I asked you?"

"What?" Sango asked not quite understanding.

Miroku stopped playing with them and looked at the sky.  
"I ask many young beautiful ladies if they would bear me a child. But I only want one to give me children."

Sango started to blush, she remembered now. He had asked her to marry him a while ago. And she had accepted. She loved him very deeply and she was almost sure he felt them same way. He just had one problem. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"My answer is still the same." Miroku smiled, "But first let me find Kohaku. I want to know he is safe and out of harms way."

Miroku wrapped and arm around her waist.  
"I understand, Kohaku right now is the first priority."  
His hand started twitching toward her bottom. He felt the sting of a slap on his cheek.

"Just because I promise to bear you children, that doesn't mean you can grope me whenever you want. But-"  
She looked at him in the eyes. She pressed her lips against his. Miroku kissed back. They heard the fire sizzle. They felt drops of water on their head. Miroku and Sango looked up, it was raining, they both smiled at each other. Sango grabbed her hiricostu, and held it above her head. They ran inside the shed. When they entered, Sango wrung her hair. She looked over to the corner. Inuyasha was asleep with Kagome on top of him.

"Sango, come you need sleep." Miroku said. "Tomorrow we will look for Kohaku."


	3. What Did You Do

Kagome woke up. It was still dark, but she could tell it was morning. She heard the pitter patter of rain hit the roof of the shed. She sat up and looked around. She saw Sango leaning against Miroku sleeping. Kirara was in another corner. Inuyasha was still sleeping next to her. She took off the robe of the fire rat and laid it over Inuyasha like a blanket. She walked out side, the cold air hit her legs almost as soon as she shut the door. It was raining softly and she would probably get soaked but she didn't mind. She walked into the shelter of the forest, where the rain couldn't penetrate the leaves on the trees. She walked a little further when she herd a twig snap behind her. Holding her breath, she turned around. A man with lustful blue eyes, and a khaki brown hair stood beside a tree. Kagome let out the breath, it was only Koga.

"Hello Kagome."  
"Hi."  
"So, you and that mutt killed Naraku?"  
"Yeah, Me and Inuyasha."

Koga walked toward her. He no longer had the two jewel shards in his legs.  
Naraku had taken them from him in one of their encounters.

"I only wish that I was the one who had killed him." Koga said rather disappointedly.

"The important thing is he's dead."  
"Yeah, your right Kagome." Koga smiled.

A mist had settled around there feet. Koga pricked up his ears, it had stopped raining.

Inuyasha stirred in his sleep. His eyes flashed open, he felt the cloth covering him. He looked to his side to see an empty space. He panicked and looked around the shed. Miroku and Sango were on the other side. He looked out the window, it was still dark._Damn it._ The sun wasn't up yet. He grabbed his kimono and went outside. He stepped on the cold dirt bear footed, he slipped on the robe. _Kagome, you better be alright._

Kagome shivered a bit. Koga noticed this, he hugged her.  
"You cold, Kagome?"  
"She looked up at him, she smiled. "Just a little." He was warm despite his armor.  
"Kagome," Koga said, he was still hugging her. "You know I love you, right."  
Kagome sighed. "Yeah I know." _He gonna try to persuade me to be his woman again._  
"You defeated Naraku, and you have the jewel shard. It will attracted demons you know." He squeezed her lightly. "I don't know what I'd do if that mutt wasn't able to protect you. Come with me, I would protect you, and love the way you deserve to be loved." Koga sniffed the air. _Inuyasha's coming, but, he smells different._

Inuyasha heard voices coming from the forest, he couldn't tell exactly whose they were. _Damn humans and there poor sense of smell._ Twigs snapped under his feet, he didn't care.

Koga looked down at Kagome.  
"Remember, you always have a home with the wolf tribe."

Inuyasha tripped over a root and fell. Fell face first, the impact knocked the wind out of him for a second. He looked up and saw Koga hugging Kagome. "Remember, you always have a home with the wolf tribe." He heard Koga say. He saw him hug Kagome tightly. His blood boiled when he saw him kiss her on the forehead. Then he walked away. Inuyasha was about to get up and but then he felt his nails grow and his fangs return. He looked down at his hair, it had returned to silver.

He stood up and exposed himself.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said. He had just appeared. Inuyasha came over to her.

"What were you doing with Koga!" He yelled.

"Nothing. We were just talking."

"Liar! You have his disgusting stench all over you!"

"Because he hugged me" She yelled back.

"AHA! So you admit it!"

Kagome was getting angrier by the second.  
"You know what? THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH SHOWING AFFETICON! Koga says he loves me, and he hugged me! Shippo hugs me EVERY time I come back from my time. EVERYONE ALWAYS thanks me for bring them back stuff. Miroku is in love with Sango and he GROPES her! BUT YOU! I'm not even sure how you feel about me! ONE minute you say you always protect me, THE NEXT you run off at any hint of Kikyo! I'M NOT SURE IF YOU HATE MY GUTS OR NOT!"

"SO?! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? GROPE YOU?"  
"NO! I- I-" A tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away. "Just forget it."

She made her way back to the shed, Inuyasha trailing behind her in silence. The freshly risen sun was giving off warm rays of light from behind the mountains. Kagome walked to her bag sitting right in front of the door. She lit the fire and grabbed a small pot from her bag. She got a water bottle out and tried to open it. After a while she got frustrated and threw it on the ground. Inuyasha picked up and opened it. He handed to her. She took and muttered a small "thank you." She poured the water in the pot and then placed it over the fire.

"Kagome, what are you doing?"

"I'm making breakfast." She said as she fixed a few sandwiches for everyone.  
"Why are you heating water then?" Inuyasha asked watching her make the sandwiches.

"I am heating water because I not going to waste my time making you food, when the only thing you eat is the GOD DAMN RAMEN!"

Inuyasha flinched, Kagome was mad. Kagome was scary, when she's mad.

Miroku and Sango came out and thanked Kagome for the food. Kagome put the hot water in the ramen filled bowl and handed it to Inuyasha. Miroku felt the tension between Inuyasha and her. _Inuyasha what did you do now?_

Everyone started to pack up when they finished eating.

"We're going to find Kohaku." Miroku informed Inuyasha and Kagome.

"What are you going to do now, Kagome?" Sango asked.  
"To help you find Kohaku."  
Sango smiled, she hugged Kagome.  
"Thank You."

Kirara carried Sango and Kagome, while Inuyasha and Miroku ran.  
"Why aren't you carrying Kagome?" Miroku asked when he and Inuyasha were a bit farther ahead.

"She- She's mad at me." Inuyasha said  
"What did you do?" Miroku questioned  
"I didn't do anything." He snapped back  
"Uh-hu."

All of a sudden in the distance they heard a crash. The trees at one side of the path had been knocked over. A snake demon crashed through and appeared to be chasing something.  
"Give me it! Wishhh to possess it. Give me the shhhard in your back!" It hissed.

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled. Kirara sped up. They followed them to a large field. Kohaku tripped. The snake was going to bite him.

"HIRIKOSTU!"

The giant boomerang cut the demon in half. Sango caught it returning.

"Kohaku!" Sango ran toward her fallen brother. Kohaku smiled.  
"Sister!"

Sango fell on her knees and hugged him. She checked to see if he had any injuries. A few scratches and bruises, but that was fine. He was alive and safe.

Kirara transformed down to her kitten size and ran to Kohaku. He hugged her, and Kirara licked his cheek.

Kagome was happy that Sango found Kohaku. After the nice reunion, Kagome gave Kohaku some bandages for his cuts. She made him a sandwich, he ate it enthusiastically. Kagome smiled as she watched him eat. He ate it just like Inuyasha did.

"Didn't Naraku feed ya kid?" Inuyasha asked.

Kohaku just kept eating the sandwich. Kagome fixed him another one and Kohaku scoffed that one down too. When he finished, he thanked Kagome.

"Arigatou." He said bowing his head.  
"Your welcome."

Kagome started to pack up the stuff in her bag. The group realized how close the were to Kaede's village. They walked the rest of the way.

"KAGOME!"  
A little fox demon was bounding toward them. Kohaku lifted his weapon defensively. Sango put a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him.  
Shippo jumped up and hugged Kagome. Inuyasha remembered what Kagome said. _Shippo hugs me EVERY time I come back from my time._

Shippo saw the jewel hanging from Kagome neck. He smiled. He knew it meant. He looked at Sango and Miroku. A boy stood between them.

"Kohaku!" He said.

Kohaku was confuse.  
"How do you know my name?"

"Because Sango has been looking for you for a long time."

Shippo saw Inuyasha walking off.  
"Inuyasha! Where are you going?"

They heard a "Feh" as Inuyasha continued to walk.  
"Let him go." Kagome said coolly.

Shippo sighed. _Inuyasha, what did you do?_


	4. Kagome's Decision

Inuyasha walked for some time until he reached the tree. The tree that had separated him and Kikyo, the tree that brought Kagome and him together. He leaned against it and thought. It had been three years since Kagome had released him. Three long years, many memories- good and bad- had been made. At first the only thing that motivated him to recollect all shards of the jewel was to use it to become a full demon. Then it was that and the want of revenge for Naraku. And then finally to protect and be with Kagome. Over the last year it had been the third that most drove him.

_What will Kagome do now? We have all the pieces of the Jewel. She has no need to stay with us. Much less now that she's pissed at me._

He closed his eyes and thought.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku and Kaede were sitting in the hut talking.

"Why don't ye and ye younger brother stay with our village? Ye have no other home and ye are already a part of our village."

"Well I guess. I mean everyone knows Kirara, and we do know a few people." Sango thought it over in her head.

"And you can protect the village from demons." Kagome said.

"Ok! How about it Kohaku?" Sango said turning to him.

"Hai!" Kohaku said.

"Sango, um can I talk to you, in private." Kagome asked, picking up her bag.

Once they were outside, they walked over to a small river. Kirara followed them. Kagome sat down by the edge of river. She looked at her refection. She no longer saw the face of the fifteen year old that had fallen thought the well and had stumbled into the feudal era. No, the face of a eighteen year old looked back at her. An eighteen year old who has seen a lot of battles, a lot of trouble and a lot of bloodshed. Now here she was, Naraku was dead, Sango had her brother, Miroku was rid of his curse, well one of them. She had long awaited this day, and had also dreaded its arrival.

"I'm am going to allow Kohaku to keep the shard in his back." Kagome said suddenly breaking eye contact with her reflection. "He needs it if he is to live."

Sango broke out in tears. "Arigatou Kagome! Oh, you are the best, the closest to a imouto I ever had!"

Inuyasha had made up his mind. He was going to tell Kagome his feelings for her. How and when exactly, he didn't know. Hey walked along the path, thinking of the future. He hardly touched the thought of whether he wanted to become full demon or human anymore. Once he told Kagome how he felt, he would ask her hand in marriage. He smiled, yeah he wanted to be with Kagome forever. He would make her his mate. A family would be nice. He closed his eye's and imagined a family with Kagome. He came was about to step out of the forest when he smelled Kagome. She was with Sango. He leapt in the tree and scanned the river. On the other side they were sitting, Kirara trying to catch a butterfly in front of them. He pricked his ears.

Sango wiped the tears of joy from her eyes.  
"What will you do, with the rest of the Shikon No Tama?"

Kagome looked up at the clouds.  
"I can't let it exist, that is one thing I have learned. It will not be left alone, demon and humans alike would seek it." _And maybe a couple of hanyous._ Kagome thought. "And burning it would do no good either. Kikyo did that, and look what happened. But it needs to be destroyed."

"But how will you do that?"

Kagome thought, she had already made up her mine how she was going to get rid of it. But first she had to go home.

Their was a pause, a moment of silence, then Kagome spoke.

"I'm giving it to Inuyasha." Inuyasha would most likely use it to become full demon, and in the process make it disappear.

"You want him to become full demon?" Sango asked wide-eyed

Kagome sighed.  
"No, honesty I don't. I never want him to change. I love him as a half demon. But he doesn't return my love. I just want him to be happy. If he wants to become a full demon, no matter how much I object it, the jewel will rightfully belong to him."

Kagome didn't know if destroying the jewel would seal the well, so she was going to give Inuyasha the jewel on her side. She figured long ago he doesn't need shards to travel back and forth.

"But first I'm going home. To bring back some gifts for you guys. Your favorite stuff from my era." She stood up and brushed off her skirt. "Sango, don't tell anyone of the decision I have made. Just tell them I'm going back to my time, for a little while."

Inuyasha didn't know anymore. _Kagome is giving me the Shikon Jewel. I can finally become full demon._ He had dreamt of that for so long, and now when he had the chance, his own thoughts amazed him. _But I don't want to be a full demon, if it means never seeing Kagome again…  
I could change myself into a human and live with Kagome in her time…_  
Now Inuyasha knew why Kagome was different from Kikyo. She loved him for who he was. She wasn't giving him the jewel because they had come to an agreement. No, she loved him as a half demon, and was letting him decide what to do with the jewel. Correction giving it to him. Then it accord to him. _She doesn't plan on staying here._


	5. Saying Goodbye

Kagome jumped through the well, she landed on soft ground. Then, that's when she realized, next time she jumped down the well, it would be her last time. She started to cry, she fell to her knees, then on all fours. She didn't want it to be the last time. Her tears hung on her eyelashes then fell, damping the dirt. She couldn't imagine life with out Shippo, or Sango, or that lecherous monk, Miroku.

She couldn't imagine life with out Inuyasha. Stupid, impulsive, cocky, impossible, baka, rash Inuyasha. She was in love with him. She couldn't separate herself from Inuyasha. Three years, the last three years of her life she had spent with him.

Inuyasha raced toward the well, jumping from branch to branch. Kagome's scent still clung to the air. Then he came to the well. He sniffed the air, he could smell in the distance salt- tears. He jumped into the well, his silver hair and kimono flapped as he fell.

Kagome was making the biggest decision of her life. She was eighteen, she wouldn't survive in her time. She was doing horrible in school, she would barely graduate high school. _I had more of a life back in the feudal era with the others than in my own time._ She found more and more reasons to stay in the feudal era.

Then the ground glowed purple. _Someone is coming through._ Kagome wiped her tears, and tried to control her breathing.

A moment later, the silver haired inu-hanyou stood before her. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. Her eyes were red and puffy- signs she had been crying. The salty water smell confirmed it.

"Kagome, you ok?"

Kagome stood up.  
"Yeah I'm fine."

"You need a lift?"  
"Mhm." She said not wanting to speak, fearing she would break out in tears.

Inuyasha picked her up bridal style, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He jumped up and landed in the small shrine. They made they're way to Kagomes house. Mrs. Higarashi welcomed them in.

Kagome smiled at her mother and hugged her. Mrs. Higarashi turned to Inuyasha and made a gesture to hug him to, Inuyasha was a little surprised. Mrs. Higarashi smiled.

"I think of you as family now Inuyasha, come on." She hugged him. Inuyasha blushed, but hugged her back.

They made there way to Kagome's room. Inuyasha sat on her bed as he saw her pull out a big green suit case. She started dumping clothes in it. A bunch of clothes.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked watching her pack.  
"I'm moving out." Kagome looked at her suitcase. She would pack every thing she wanted. She had made up her mind. She was going to stay in the feudal era. Whether Inuyasha loved her or not, she had more of a life there.

Inuyasha watched Kagome grab a piggy bank from her closet. To his surprise she threw it on the floor. He yelped as clay shattered around the room.

Kagome picked up the money that was spilt over the floor. She smiled.  
"Inuyasha come, we're going shopping."

Inuyasha grabbed the hat he always wore when he went out in Kagome's time. They went to the market. Kagome grabbed a cart and went around the store. She got chocolates, soda, chips, and other goodies. She went to another store and got a dress for Sango that she thought would fit her fine. She walked out of the store with the dress, Inuyasha carried the rest of the stuff she had bought. They got home and Inuyasha had to carry all of it up to Kagome's room.

They stuffed it all in her yellow bag. Kagome was tired from shopping all day. She thought of everything she would- could need. She sat at her desk and wrote a letter to everyone she knew. Lying saying she was going to America, that she had scraped together enough money for a plane ticket. She looked at the letters, she read over each to make sure that they all had the same information, that they didn't contradict each other. She sighed, while she stuck each letter in an envelope. One was to her three friends, another to Hojo, and several more to other people. When she sealed the last envelope she realized how tired she was. Her eyes became heavy. _I'll just rest my head, for a bit._ She but her head on the desk. _I'll rest my eyes too._

Kagome woke up to the feeling of being picked up. She felt her self being placed in warm sheets on a soft bed. She opened her eyes.

Inuyasha filched,  
"I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep."

He cover her with a warm blanket. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep. She kept shivering and whimpering. Inuyasha was awake and it made him feel helpless when she was having a nightmare.

"Inu… Inuyasha…" She groaned. "Damn you."  
Inuyasha was startled, he realized again that she was sleeping.  
"Sit Boy."

Inuyasha felt his face smack against the floor. The sound woke Kagome up. She turn around to see Inuyasha peel his face off the floor.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha hissed, as he got up.  
"I'm sorry." Kagome got up. She had had a dream of walking in on Inuyasha and Kikyo. She looked over to her alarm it was 6:00am.  
_Wonder what everyone else is doing._

Sang returned to the hut. Miroku and Kohaku were sitting in the corner.

"What I need to live has been given to me by the earth. Why I need to live has been given to me by the woman who you call sister." Miroku smiled, when he saw Sango enter. "Sango I was talking to my future brother-in-law." Miroku said.

Sango walked over to Miroku and sat down next to him. He place his hand on her hip.

"Is it true onee-san? Are you going to marry houshi-sama?"  
"Yeah, we are going to be wedded."  
Kohaku had a big grin on his face then started giggling.  
"What's so funny." Sango asked.  
"Hentai." Kohaku managed to get out.  
Sango looked at Miroku, then to her hip. She slapped Miroku.  
"What did I say?" She half-yelled. What scared her is that she didn't feel him groping her. _Have I gotten that use to him?_

The rest of the day Kohaku hung out with Shippo. Shippo was very happy to have a play mate. Sango and Miroku briefly disgusted marriage. Then they decided to start building a house for themselves. Kaede smiled and showed the a piece of land that they could build there house on. Sango grinned and ran around the plot of land, holding up and out her arms, yelling which rooms she wanted where. Miroku smiled, _Maybe if we get Inuyasha pissed enough we can save labor on cutting trees._

Just as Sango was describing Kohakus's room they heard a yell. They ran to were Shippo and Kohaku had been playing. Kohaku stood above a rather small lizard demon, a little blood dripped off his weapon. Shippo was on the floor having a heart attack. He didn't like lizard demons. Sango ran up to Kohaku and hugged him.  
"Are you alright?"  
Kohaku pulled away and smiled.  
"It was just a little demon. Shippo was the one who yelled. I mean, I would have yelled to if a lizard demon my size had come up out of nowhere."

Sango but on a false smile. _That jewel shard in your back is gonna cause a lot of problems._

It was getting dark so they went to a hut Kaede was providing for them and got some rest.

Kagome went to eat breakfast. Yeah it was six in the morning a little to early for a Sunday but, what the heck? She was hungry. She open cupboards and took out two bowls. She opened the rice maker. To her luck there was still rice, and it looked good. She filled the bowels with rice.

She got out some ramen. She was going to make enough for her and Inuyasha. This was going to take a while. She handed the bowel of rice to Inuyasha as they waited for their food to cook. Inuyasha ate the bowel pretty quickly. He sat there and watched Kagome eat her bowel. She had changed over the last few years. Her jet black hair was now almost waist length, her chocolate eyes held a mixture of truth and wisdom. She no longer wore the school uniform. She wore skirts of brilliant colors, and the occasional "pants." She was no longer the small innocent girl that appeared out of nowhere. Kagome had grown up and now she was a women, she had become a strong, powerful miko. He got snapped out of his thoughts as a small chime indicated the ramen was ready.

As Kagome took Inuyasha's empty bowel of rice, and returned with a nice bowel of ramen. Inuyasha love the way it smelled, and loved the way it tasted on his lips. Then he stopped eating. He remembered the first time he had kissed Kagome. She had been so reckless. He was transforming into a full demon. She had wanted him to stay a half demon. He couldn't control himself. He would have transform fully if it hadn't been for her. He had been at his ugliest, meanest, and yet she told him, the first time he had heard those words.  
_Inuyasha, I love you. Inuyasha I love you as a half-demon._  
She had gotten through to him but he couldn't stop from changing. Then that's when she had kissed him. That was enough to snap him back. He was ashamed that he had almost harm Kagome. He could of killed her, and yet she loved him enough to take that chance. He has secretly been wanting to kiss her again since that day. He would give up ramen to be with her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome thought Inuyasha had been too quiet. He hadn't questioned when they were going back. She thought that since they had the jewel, they had no reason to hurry back. But what she saw before her was odd. Inuyasha had stopped eating the noodles and just stared at the noodles in the bowel.

"Inuyasha? Is there something wrong with your ramen."

Inuyasha looked up. "No, there's nothing wrong"

He ate only one bowel. One bowel of ramen. Kagome was worried. She had made enough to feed a whole village and he had eaten one bowel.  
"Is everything alright?" Kagome said coming up to him. "Your not sick are you?" She said placing her hand on his forehead.  
"No, I'm fine."

When the rest of Kagome's family woke up and came they ate the rest of the ramen. She made an announcement.

"I'm going to go live in the feudal era for a year." She said. This threw Inuyasha off beyond all reason.

Kagomes mom started crying.  
"Oh, my baby's moving out!" She ran up to Kagome and hugged her. "Well I shouldn't cry, I knew this day would come." She said wiping her tears.

Gramps turned to Inuyasha.  
"You take good care of my granddaughter, you hear?"  
Inuyasha nodded.

"Onee-chan! Are you going to come back to visit us?"  
Kagome turned to Sota and decided to tell half the truth.

"The only thing that would stop me would be if the well got sealed." She turned to gramps. "You listen, tell everyone I went to America. I didn't get sick and die, and I don't have any weird sickness. I have letters on my desk explaining every thing." Kagome started to tear up. "I'm going to miss you guys."

Kagome hugged everyone and said her goodbyes. She tried to carry her suitcase down stairs but almost fell in the process. Inuyasha carried her suit case and she carried her bag. They walked to the shrine. Kagome opened the door. She held back tears as she thought this would be the last time she jumped through the well. Inuyasha wrapped her waist, Kagome looked at him and smiled. They jumped down, to begin a new chapter in their lives.


	6. What To Do With the Jewel

"Inuyasha, something might break!"  
"You won't get it up there, and I'm not haulin it up there!"

A blur of green flew out of the well. Next to the well a big green luggage landed. Then came out a silver haired hanyou and Kagome.

"See, ya would have spend days trying to climb with it."

Kagome ran over to the bag and unzipped it. Below the layer of ramen, all her possessions seemed to be alright. Inuyasha's eye's widened when he saw the ramen.  
"So that's where you hid them!"

Kagome slapped the luggage shut and zipped it up.  
"Yep."

She hauled it all the way back to Kaede's hut. No one was in the hut. Kagome lay the suit case down. She looked around to make _sure_ no one was inside.  
"Kagome…"  
Kagome turned around, Inuyasha looked like he was searching for words. She sat down leaning on the wall.  
"Inuyasha…" She patted the ground next to her not wanting to use the word "sit." Inuyasha understood and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry about Kikyo."  
Inuyasha head snapped to her. He hardly remembered Kikyo, Kagome had been occupying his thoughts. He felt a twinge of sadness.  
"Yeah, well…"  
Kagome took a deep breathe.  
"Inuyasha, when I first met you, you , well, sleeping." Kagome remembered stumbling on him the first day she came through the well. "You looked so peaceful. I even petted your ears." Kagome laughed. "Well, when you woke up you shattered that in an instant. You turned out to be horribly mean and rude. You tried to kill me!" Kagome said with a stern look on her face. Then her eyes softened. "But after three years, three long, hard years, you've changed. Your still a cocky bastard, but" Kagome took out the jewel, "But you're the cocky bastard _I_ love." She held the jewel in the palm of her hand. It had a string around it. She kneeled in front of Inuyasha, she slipped the necklace around his neck. "I just want you to be happy." She whispered, a tear slid down her cheek. "If you use it to become full demon- I understand, I love you as a half-demon." She hesitated.  
"I love you Inuyasha." She kissed him on the cheek.

Inuyasha felt the warmth of her kiss. He felt the jewel against his chest. Kagome got up and turn around. She was turned around and began to stand, but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and made her turn back around.

"Kagome," Inuyasha looked at the ground. The he looked straight into her eyes.  
"Kagome, I lo-"

They heard a loud crash come from outside. Both of them stood up, Inuyasha was still holding Kagome's wrist, but when they ran outside they were holding hands. Near the river there was a weasel demon. It would seem harmless enough. Except the weasel was amout the sixe of a horse and had just smashed a little bridge, leaving Kohaku and Miroku on the other side.

"I want the shard!" The weasel screeched.  
"Well, then your out of luck cause you will not be receiving it anytime soon!" Miroku yelled back at it.  
"Then you will die!" The weasel made an attempt to bite Kohaku, but only received a hit on the nose from Miroku' staff.

The weasel rubbed it nose then, abruptly stopped. It looked up and in the direction of Inuyasha and Kagome. It smirked.

"The jewel!" It began to bound toward them.  
Inuyasha pushed Kagome to the side. He unsheathe the Tetsusagia.  
"I'm not about to let you have it that easily!"

Inuyasha didn't bother using thee wind scar. He just slashed at the weasel. It died almost instantly.

Inuyasha smiled and return his sword to it's sheathe. He turned his head to see Miroku and Kohaku wading in the water. Sango appeared back with hirikocstu in hand but was relived to see the weasel demon dead. She ran and hugged Miroku and Kohaku.

"Are you guys ok?"

Kagome walked up next to Inuyasha.  
"Poor Sango. That jewel shard in Kohaku's back is going to attract a lot of demons."

"Yeah…" Inuyasha said, staring at Sango who was holding her brother. Suddenly he thought of something.

He headed toward Sango.  
"Hey! Let go of the kid! He ain't a baby."  
Kagome scowled, and ran after him. Inuyasha grabbed Kohaku by the arm. Kohaku was a bit startled.

"Kid, you can't have Sango protecting you all the time. Ya gotta grow up. But the shard in your back, it's going to cause you a lot of trouble. It's gotta go."

"Inuyash! He'll die!" Sango yelled.

Inuyasha didn't turn to Sango, he yanked the jewel around his neck off. Inuyasha pressed the jewel against Kohaku. He heard a voice in his head.  
"Make a wish." It was a warm female voice.

'Let Kohaku live, keep him safe and alive, until his time to go is right.' Inuyasha said.

The jewel began to glow. Kohaku was risen into the air. The shard in his back came shooting out, the blood covered shard attached itself to the rest of the jewel. The light got so bright everyone had to shield their eyes. When the glow dimmed, Inuyasha uncover his eyes. Kohaku was on the floor. Sango cradled her brother in her arms. Kohaku's eyes opened.  
"Onee-san?"

Sango smiled she hugged him. Kagome couldn't believe it. Inuyasha had the jewel, he could have become full demon. But he used it to give Kohaku life.  
_He used it to give Kohaku a normal life._

Sango looked up at Inuyasha with misty eyes. She stood up, she hugged Inuyasha.  
"Thank you! Thank you Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha let Sango hug him for a bit then separated.  
"Yeah. Yeah, whatever." He said, stepping back. He turned around, took a few leaps and disappeared in the trees.


	7. Like Brothers

Miroku was glad but he was somewhat worried, _What could have made Inuyasha change his mind._

"It seems Kohaku will be out of danger, you can live peacefully." Kagome said. Miroku looked to her.

"Kagome, will you return to your era now? You have no reason to stay unless," He nodded toward the forest, "You plan to find a 'mate' in this era."

Pink crept across Kagome's cheeks.

Kohaku stood up, and Sango walked over to Miroku.  
"You do seem to have a lot of suitors." She said teasingly. "Jinenji, he seems fond of you. His knowledge in herbs saved Kirara."

"Let us not forget the ever eager Koga." Miroku pointed out.

Kagome giggled. Now that Naraku was dead, there was a lighter air between her friends. What had once been thought impossible is now reality. They could all lead normal lives.

Then her heart sank a little. _Inuyasha used the jewel. Does that mean the I can no longer travel through the well?_

"I-I need to check something." She stutter and tried to calmly walk away. As soon as she felt the shade of the trees, she sprinted. Soon her heart was pumping, she felt her legs throb, and her arms pulse. _Am I really stuck in this era? Will I never see Okaa-sama, Souta, or even Gramps again?_

She slowed down when the Sacred tree was right before her. She stared at the trunk. A gentle wind blew, her hair swayed.  
_This is where it all started…_  
She walked up to it, leaves crunched under her feet. Kagome placed her hand on the bark of the tree. She stood there and just listened. She heard the birds sing, they sung the because they are born to. The butterflies flew around the flower blossoms, they flutter and shimmered because they grew into those beautiful winged gowns. She heard an animal scamper on ground. She turn her head to watch a lizard climb a nearby tree. It climbed because it had legs it was born with.

She had been born with the Shikon No Tama. She had grown into a powerful miko. And now she felt it was her destiny to stay in the feudal era. She smiled, a tear slid down her cheek. This was her home, and she would live her life here.  
"I will miss you guys." She whispered. Her hand slid down the bark and came to rest at her side.

The air was warm, though there was a slight breeze. It smelled of leaves, bark and flowers. The leaves on the trees allowed minimal sunlight to reach the forest floor. And both Inuyasha and Kagome could only wonder in amazement how life would be, from now on.

Shippou tried to keep a safe distant from Inuyasha. He watched as the hanyou walked along the path. Inuyasha suddenly stopped, his ears twitched.

"I know you're there brat." Inuyasha said.  
Shippou did not make his presents known.  
"Don't make look for ya." Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles.

"I thought you wanted to be a demon."

"What?"

Shippou jumped down from the branches. Though he was no a man yet, it was obvious that he had grown a bit. He looked roughly Kohaku's age, but had a sly innocent look to him. He had grown about a foot in the last three years, and his red hair and green eye's only became more brilliant.

"Why'd you use the jewel on Kohaku and not on your self?" He asked again.

"Cause, the stupid jewel would have attracted too much attention." Inuyasha said starting to walk off again. Shippou cautiously followed.

"So why didn't you just use it to turn yourself into a full demon?"  
"Feh, I have my reasons."  
Shippou ran in front of Inuyasha, forcing him to stop. _I liked better when I could just step on him._ Inuyasha thought.

"Are you going to tell Kagome you love her?" This threw Inuyasha off, Shippou smirked. "Three years, I have been with you guys. Kohaku's safe and under Sango's care. Miroku's wind tunnel is gone. They got every thing they wanted from defeating Naraku, and more. Miroku and Sango are getting 'married'." Shippou took a breath. "Your motiation was to become a full demon."

"What about Kagome?" Inuyasha barked back.

"I thought that was obvious to someone with half a brain. She kept coming back to see her friends, and complete the jewel. But mostly to see you." Shippou had learn a lot of things while traveling with his adopted family. One subject that interest him was love. He saw through all of Kagome's arguments with Inuyasha, all her anger, tears and her 'sit' commands. He could tell, Kagome had fallen in love with the hanyou. And the hanyou had fallen for her too.

"Keh, to see me?" Inuyasha said, though he was somewhat happy to hear it.  
"She loves you."

Inuyasha knew this, he did, but he denied it so.  
"She loves me? How about all the times she's yelled at me? I guess she loved me enough to sit me all those time too! Hah! And she's in love with me so much she always carries that Hobo whatever-the-hell-his-name-is scent with her when she comes back from her time! OH! AND LETS NOT FORGET HER EVER LOYAL WOLF, KOGA! ALWAYS HUGGING HIM AND SHIT!" Inuyasha took short ragged breathes He didn't know where all this anger came from.

Kagome walked along the path, untill she heard yelling.  
"-comes back from her own time!" She scrambled off the path. As she walked, she recognized it as Inuyasha's voice. She came to a tree and hid behind it. "-EVER LOYAL WOLF, KOGA! ALWAYS HUGGING HIM AND SHIT!"

Inuyasha looked at his feet. "Yeah, I know she loves me, but Kikyo said the same thing."

Shippou stood there. He was afraid to say anything else. He didn't want to make Inuyasha mad, not without witnesses around incase he pulverized him. Then that's when the unexpected happened.

"And after all those reason to hate her. I-I" Inuyasha looked at the sky.  
"I'm in love with her."

Shippou sniffed the air. Inuyasha took no care. _She's near hear._ Shippou thought. He decided he would "help" Inuyasha in courting Kagome.

"What do you love about her?"  
"Her beauty, her smile, they way she "sits" me." Inuyasha chuckled.

"What's funny." Shippo asked, tilting his head slightly.

"I just love her. Especially her smell. Strong, clean, pure, warm like ramen, but fresh like rain."

"You know what Inuyasha?"  
"What Shippou?" Inuyasha's tone was brotherly, like he was talking to his little brother.

"You should tell Kagome this, not me." Shippou said.  
Inuyasha took a step toward the little fox demon.  
"Shippou, you've become a lot stronger and wiser since the first time we met." Inuyasha got him into a head lock. "It's kinda annoying." He a ruffled his hair.

"Inuyasha, thanks." Shippou said when he was let go of.  
"For what?"  
"For being, like, like a big brother." Shippou said.  
Inuyasha smiled. "No prob." He hit Shippou over the head.  
"Hey! What was that for!?"  
"For being a brat."  
"Shouldn't you go to Kagome?"

Inuyasha turned around. He saw the path twist back to the village. He watched the red haired kitsune yokai made his way toward the village and Inuyasha followed.


	8. No Koga

Kagome couldn't help but grin in the shade of the tree. Once she was sure Inuyasha was out of the forest she walked on the path. She had a little bounce in her step. She walked on her toes and twirled around a bit. She was happy, really happy. So happy she forgot that the bridge to cross the river was broken. She yelped as she tripped. The water hit her with a cold splash. She was on her hands and knees in the icy river. She felt foolish not to have realized there was a _river_ in front of her.

"Kagome!" She looked up and saw Inuyasha and Shippou racing toward her.

They stopped on the opposite side. Inuyasha looked at her and grinned.  
"Your all went!" Shippou shouted.

"Yeah," Kagome stood up, unfortunately her hair had gotten wet as well, so when she stood she got another slap of icy water. She shivered.

Inuyasha jumped, and landed gracefully next to her. With out even a warning Kagome, he scooped her up bridal style and leapt to the other side of the river with Shippou. Inuyasha carried her back to the village.

"Inuyasha you can put me down." Kagome whispered as they approached the village. She wished she hadn't said it, because she liked being in his arms. He smelled so strongly of the forest, she had grown to love that smell. She wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms.

Her waist long hair had dried rather quickly. Shippou ran off to find Kohaku. Kagome was about to follow when Inuyasha stopped her. She turned around and gave a puzzled look as to why he stopped her.  
"Kagome I want to tell you something."

Kagome smiled, Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak then closed it. He sniffed the air. Then he growled.  
"Damn wolf."

They saw him. Koga was in the distance, though he had removed the shards from his legs, his speed was still incredible. And he was still a match for Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome, when Koga halted in front of them.

"Hello Kagome." He said smiling. He turned to Inuyasha, "Mangy mutt."  
"Scrawny wolf." Inuyasha retorted.  
"Inuyasha calm down." Kagome said stepping in between them. Koga's hands shot for Kagome's. Koga held her close to him.

"Kagome, Naraku is defeated, and I have made arrangements."  
Inuyasha's blood boiled as Koga spoke.  
"Come, become a part of my tribe, become my woman." He lessened the space between their faces. "Become my mate." He whisper, then he softly pressed his lips against hers.

Inuyasha was in a state of disbelief. Koga was kissing Kagome. Not on the hand, head, or cheek, _on the lips_. He hated everything about this man. He hated his smell of pine needles, he hated the way he looked at Kagome, he _loathed_ Koga.

Kagome broke the kiss. The man that stood before her had basically proposed to her. He was attractive, clever and strong. But she wasn't in love with him. She loved Inuyasha. She had to make that clear to Koga.

"Koga… I"

"Please accept Kagome, I adore you! I can not imagine life with out you!"

"But…" Kagome wanted him to understand. Koga pulled her closer to him.

"You are the most stunning being alive. Never did I think a ningen would steal my heart!"

"Koga, you are kind, and have flattered me a million times but-"  
"All to show my love for you!" He made to kiss her again but Kagome rejected him.

Seeing this snapped Inuyasha back to reality. He pulled Kagome out of Koga's arms.

"What are you doing you filthy mutt?!"  
"Can't you see?" Inuyasha sneered, "She doesn't love you."  
Koga wouldn't believe what Inuyasha said.  
"Come Kagome, you will live with me, and have my cubs." Koga started.  
"Hell No! She's going to bear _my_ pups!" Inuyasha shouted back.  
"What makes you think your pups would be worthy of Kagome!?"  
"What makes YOU think that your going to lay another hand on Kagome!?"  
"She's MY WOMEN!"  
"NO SHE IS NOT!" Inuyasha started to crack his knuckles.  
"WELL SHE ISN'T YOURS!" Koga said, taking a fighting stance.

Kagome heard these last comments of Koga, and rebelled.  
"I am NOT a prize to be won!" She shouted, "Both of you are arguing over something stupid!"

Koga and Inuyasha stopped quarreling.  
"How dare you call the woman I love stupid!" Inuyasha said half grinning.

Kagome blushed when she realized what he meant. Koga came over to her and grabbed her by the shoulder.  
"You are coming with me." He said calmly.  
"No, I am not."  
"It was not a suggestion, it was an order." He said tugging at her arm.

Kagome growled. Not a wimpy growl, but a strong clear growl from the back of her throat. Koga was a bit shocked as well as Inuyasha. Kagome was startled herself. _I guess I'm hanging around Inuyasha so much, he's rubbing off on me._

"No Koga." She said releasing herself from him.  
"But Kagome-"  
"NO KOGA!" She shouted.  
Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. That would have made for a very powerful "sit". Inuyasha wouldn't have been surprised to see Koga yanked to the ground by an invisible rosary.

Koga blinked. He then turn and left. Inuyasha was not convinced. _He's gonna come back._

Kagome watched Koga go, her hands on her hips. She then turned around and looked at Inuyasha. Her hand slid off her hips.  
"Did you mean it Inuyasha?" She said.  
"I mean what?" Inuyasha said, blush began to appear on his face.  
"About me having your pups?" She said, red crawling across her cheeks too.

"Inuyasha! Kagome-san!" Kohaku ran toward them, Shippou at his side.  
"Miroku and Sango have set a date for the wedding!" Shippou said.

"That's great!" Kagome said. Then she remembered the dress she had picked out for Sango. "Oh, and I have the perfect dress!"

Inuyasha thankfully didn't have to answer the question Kagome had asked. He wanted Kagome to bear his pups, but he didn't mean to say it. It had just come out of him in the argument._But damn all these interruptions! I need to get alone with Kagome some how…_


	9. Oh Kami

"Oh Kagome-chan, it's beautiful!" Sango cried holding up the shell pink dress. She held it against her body and twirled around the hut.

Kagome beamed.  
"I had a feeling you'd like it."

Inuyasha watched as the ecstatic Sango dance around the hut. Then, he felt hands push against his back.  
"Get out Inuyasha, Sango needs to try on the dress." Kagome said shoving him outside. She turned her head to Miroku. "You too." She said nodding her head toward the door.

Miroku looked disappointed. He kissed Sango on the cheek, then he turn and left following Inuyasha.

Kagome blinked. "He… didn't… try anything." Miroku had not resisted to leave, or attempted to touch Sango.

Inuyasha waited for Miroku.  
They sat down under the shade of a tree. A silent fell over them.  
"So, one month." Inuyasha finally said.  
"Yeah, one month to build a home suitable for Sango, Kohaku and I. As well as for any future beings." Miroku added with a glean in his eye.  
"Hentai." Inuyasha exhaled the word. He was envious of Miroku though. He was getting married.

"Inuyasha." Miroku started.  
"Nani?" Inuyasha said.  
"I know it may be to much to ask, but would you assist me to build a shelter for my family?"

"Feh," Inuyasha stared at the blossoms in the trees. "I will help."

Miroku smiled in relief. He looked at his lap and closed his eyes.  
"What do you plan to do now?" He asked.

Inuyasha watched a blossom fall from a branch. He watched the flower float downward to the ground. A light breeze swept it up again, making it dance in the air. It's soft petals opened as it spun. It floated downward again and landed on the ground.

"I… I don't know." Inuyasha said turning his gaze to the hut, which Kagome was in.

"Will you try to lead a normal life? Here in the village?"

Inuyasha looked a Miroku.  
"Feh, Live a normal life among these humans? It's taken this long for them not to fear me, well at least not enough to arm themselves." Inuyasha said looking at the village. "But how much longer will it take for them to get use to me? No, I'm a half demon, I will never be accepted by humans or demons."

"Kohaku! Shippou-chan! Come see the dress!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha saw Kohaku and Shippou race toward he hut. Then, they disappeared inside.

"Onee-san, you look beautiful." Kohaku said as his sister twirled around.

"Super kirei!" Shippou said smiling.

"Then, I will wear it as my wedding dress!" Sango said. She hugged Kagome. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Kagome."

"It's nothing. Consider it an early wedding gift." Kagome said blushing a bit.

Sango felt a little dazed. "Wedding…" Kohaku and Shippou left to allow Sango to change out of the dress. She took it off, carefully folded it and put it away in a safe place.

Inuyasha watch Shippou and Kohaku run out of the hut to resume their play.  
His ears twitched in frustration. He turned to Miroku.  
"Why don't we get to see the dress?"

Miroku stared out at the river.  
"Kagome-chan would like Sango's appearance to be kept a secret, I assume." He leaned back against the tree. "It does not bother me."

"Yeah, why should you be bothered at _all_ about how your future wife will look on her wedding day."

"Sango, you are going to have the perfect wedding, I will see to it personally."

"One month, Miroku, one more month that you are a free man."

"I won't let a single thing ruin you day, Sango."

"Then, you will be hit even harder if you stare at another woman, besides Sango."

Both Sango and Miroku looked at their friends, wide eyed, and said in unison.

"Oh Kami- I'm getting married."


	10. Three Days

In the next month a lot was to happen. Miroku had gotten to work building the house, with help from Inuyasha and some of the men from the village. Work was going really fast, purely because it cost Inuyasha a half a second to cut each tree down the required lumber. And with his strength the lumber was transported in no time.

Kagome soon found out there was not much she could prepare for the wedding. So she and Sango took on the job of constructing furniture. Sango and Miroku had insisted that a hut would have been suitable, but the workers equally insisted that they had done so much for the village over the last three years, that they would help build them a strong sturdy house. So now they needed to make furniture.

Over the short weeks Kagome had found a shed that was abandon and made it her new home. She had tried to persuade Inuyasha to stay with her but he simply said no. Kagome missed the traveling days when it had just been her friends and her. Now she hardly got a chance to speak freely to them, and hardly saw Inuyasha. During the day he was hard at work on the house, and he simply vanished at night. And meals he was always quiet and ate hurriedly. Kagome was worried about him. He always looked tired and worn out. And worst of all, the most they spoke during the day, if anything, was hello.

Three days until the wedding. The weeks had gone by rather slow because of all the work, but now it was over. The house had been completed and Miroku was holding a small banquet.

"Three days."

"Yeah three days, and then I'm stuck with Miroku for the rest of my life." Sango grinned as Miroku put a false, I'm-insulted face.

"And what is wrong with being stuck with me?" He asked and pecked her on the lips.

Kagome smiled. She looked up, it would be, maybe, an hour till sunset.

She sat up and looked around the party.

"Has anyone seen Inuyasha?" She asked.

Miroku looked around.

"No. Haven't seen him."

"Hey, Kagome, do you no if something's wrong with Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"No, ever since Koga's last appearance, we haven't spoken much." She had not told anyone that Koga had kissed her.

"I hope he shows up to the wedding…" Sango said worriedly.

"I'm sure he's fine, he is probably mourning over Kikyo's-" He cut off when Sango elbowed him. He looked at Kagome and regretted his words.

"You guys, I think I'm gonna turn in early." Kagome said walking off.

"OK, good night Kagome-chan."

"Good night Kagome."

"Good night you guys."

As Kagome walked she felt foolish not to have come to the same conclusion Miroku had. Of course Inuyasha would be sad for Kikyo's death. Is that why he was avoiding her? Because she declared her love for him, a bit to soon? Too soon for him to recover? Or return it?

She reached her shed as the sun just began to paint the sky colors. They were the most beautiful she had ever seen. Magnificent oranges and yellows. Kagome stepped into her shed. Inside, Kagome had made it as homey as possible. There were pictures of her and her friends, and family. She had a two mats in the corner stack on top of one another, she was still getting used to never having a western bed again. She had asked for very crude and cheap candle holders to be made for her. The villagers had been all too kind and not only made them but installed them. When Kagome had tried to pay, they refused.

Kagome decided not to bother lighting the candles. She didn't need light right now. She went over to the bed and lay down. Three days. Three days it would the wedding. She looked outside and saw that the sun had set. It was black outside, she hardly took notice. She got up and closed the door. She then realized she hadn't changed in to her pajamas, and now she was standing in the pitch black darkness. So she decided she'd just strip down to her underwear. She lived by herself, and it wouldn't matter because everyone knock before coming in. And that would be no different tonight.

Kagome woke up to someone repeatedly striking the sliding door. Kagome fell off her bed and crawled to the door. She stood up and grabbed her bath robe hanging beside the door. She tied it on loosely and open the door just a crack.

"Who's there?" She asked sleepily, rubbing her eye.

"It's me…"

Kagome opened the door all the way. A man was breathing heavily and was using the shed for support. She could hardly make out in the dark the man was injured, badly.

He looked up revealing a nasty gash on his face.

"Kagome…"

Kagome gasped,

"Inuyasha!" She looked at the moonless sky.

"W-what happen?"

Inuyasha smiled.

"Forgot it was the night."

He collapsed right there and Kagome tried to catch him, but they both ended on the floor.

"Sorry." He grunted and tried to stand up.

"Here let me help." Kagome took one of his arms and led him to the bed. She went over to her medicine cabinet. She turned back to Inuyasha.

"What happened?"

"I forgot it was the damn night."

Kagome went over to her wash bowl and dipped a towel into it, then she started to dab the blood off his face.

"Inuyasha, tell me the truth."

She continued to wipe the blood off his face.

"I told you, I for-"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Kagome whispered with great intensity. "I've known you for three years. And not once, not _once_ have you ever forgotten the night of the new moon!" Kagome began to sniffle.

With great pain Inuyasha stat up.

"Hell, why are you crying?"

Kagome wiped her tears and continued to dab off the blood.

"Kagome…"

She looked Inuyasha.

"What happened? Please the truth, I trust you completely, I want you to feel the same way about me."

Inuyasha stopped Kagome from wiping the blood off him.

"You said you trust me?"

Kagome nodded.

"Well, trust me when I tell you, I can't tell you right now."

Kagome gave him a disbelieving look.

Inuyasha sighed.

"Just know that it was my mistake, what happened to me."

Kagome wanted to press for more, but decided not to. She put some herbs on the cut.

"Your staying here for the night." She said putting the stuff away.

"But I-"

"I just don't want you hurting yourself."

Inuyasha was suddenly hit with drowsiness.

"Damn it, you used the numbing herbs didn't you?"

Kagome smiled.

"I just don't want you running off and killing yourself, your only human."

Inuyasha glared at Kagome then softened his expression.

"You're a clever woman." He began to lift himself from the bed.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked

"I'm not taking your bed."

"Yes you are, you need rest."

Kagome gently pushed Inuyasha back down. There was not much he could do, he was hit by another wave of drowsiness. Kagome felt bad about knocking Inuyasha out, but he sometimes pushes himself too hard.

Inuyasha's eyelids became heavy.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"If it's not to much to ask…"

"What?"

"Would you mind staying next to me?"

Kagome smiled.

"Of course." She lay next to him on the bed. They were pretty close together, since it was only meant for one person. Inuyasha hugged Kagome.

"Good night, Inuyasha." Kagome yawned.

"Good night." Inuyasha buried his face in her hair.

"Kagome…"

"Mhm?"

"You smell nice."

Kagome grinned into his chest.


	11. The Wedding, Sorta

Kagome woke up in an empty bed, in an empty room. Her raven hair was fanned out on her pillow. She shut her eyes again and wished she wasn't alone. She was finally forced to wake up by her annoying alarm clock. It was mornings like these that she couldn't wait for the batteries to run out. She sat up on her bed and wondered what had happened the previous night. She looked down at the bathrobe she wore, she had not gone to sleep with it the night before. And it was confirmed when she look over to the trash bin that last nigh wasn't a dream. She smiled a bit, but then frowned. Why then, had Inuyasha left? She sighed and got ready for the day. She picked a pair of Bermuda shorts, khaki, and a white tank top. She tied up her hair and threw on some tennis shoes.

She stepped out side her shed and stared at the morning sky. When she turned around she jumped a little. She place a hand over her franticly beating heart.

"Sesshomaru."

When Kagome had first seen Sesshomaru, beautiful came to mind. It seems odd to call a man beautiful, but that was the only way to describe him. Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"Lady Kagome."

"Sesshomaru, I've told you to call me Kagome."

"Yes, Kagome, has Inuyasha been by here."

Kagome gave him a puzzled look.

"Yes, he spent the night, but left this morning I assume."

At hearing this Sesshomaru took in the scent of the place. Sure enough he had been here.

"But, if a may ask, why are you looking for him?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had settled there differences a while back, but that did not mean they were on speaking terms with one another.

"My younger brother concerns me. He came to me and asked me troubling questions. It may have gotten out of hand."

"You mean you're the one who hurt him?"

"Yes, in a matter of looking at it. All I meant was for him to see reason." Sesshomaru showed a new emotion. Though it was hard to detect, Kagome saw the anxiety in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru, if I may ask… What did Inuyasha ask of you."

Sesshomaru looked Kagome straight in the eye.

"He asked, if there was any way to fully recover someone from the dead."

Kagome would have dropped her jaw. She recover quickly with a small 'oh'.

"Umm, are you going to be at the wedding?" She said hastily changing the subject.

"Rin will be there. She is rather pleased to be the 'flower girl.' I will be on my way now. Sorry to bother you." And with that Sesshomaru left.

Kagome was left dumbfounded.

"He still love Kikyo." She whispered to herself.

So what was last night? Best friends, only best friends can sleep in the same bed and not want more. He didn't want to stay, he left.

"Can we ever be more?" Kagome was talking to herself.

"Maybe I am insane." She said walking through the forest.

"What do I want more, love, or my love to be happy?" She said sitting on and fallen tree. She sat there for a while, and thought over her choice.

"Inuyasha's happiness is more important than mine." She voiced aloud to a group of bird foraging for food.

She had been happy most of her life. Inuyasha had a miserable childhood, and a horrible life overall. He deserves to have a trouble free life.

The next couple of day went by fast. With little signs of Inuyasha. Every one was becoming frantic. Kagome let Sango stay over her place the night before the wedding. The morning of any bride-to-be's wedding is suppose to be a happy joyous time. Too bad most of them turn out some what like Sango's…

"I look horrible!" Sango said staring at the mirror.

"You look gorgeous, now let me do your make up."

Kagome applied Sango's make up, she looked in the mirror.

"Why did Miroku ask me to marry me? He could have ask someone a million times more beautiful than me!"

"But he loves you." Kagome coaxed, while applying blush. "Now, today's you wedding day! And you look like a super model!" Kagome stepped back and admired her work.

"Like a what?"

"Sango, by now you should just smile and nodded when you don't under stand what Kagome says." Miroku smiled and walked in and hugged Sango. He was about to kiss her when Kagome shouted.

"NO! Your going to mess up the make up! AND your not suppose to see the bride anyway!" Kagome shoved and pushed him out.

Sango turned to Kagome.

"Oh kami, I'm getting marry."

"Not this again." Kagome sighed. She looked at herself. She was wearing a dark green dress, that went to her knees. She had her hair put up her hair, the opposite of Sango.

Kagome began to calm down Sango, and the day went by fast. The next thing she knew she was standing in front of Miroku and Inuyasha, (thankfully he showed up,) and Shippou the ring bearer. Kagome looked up to see Rin walking down the aisle. She smiled inwardly, knowing Sesshomaru was hidden somewhere in the trees. As Rin finished the walk, music began to play. Miroku stiffened and they all watched the lovely Sango march down the aisle.

To Kagome the day went by so fast. When something you don't want to happened, time speeds up. Finally, the moment came.

"See you later you two lovebirds." Kagome said. She looked around at the reception for Inuyasha. She knew she wouldn't find him, he had disappeared as soon as he wasn't need. She told every one good bye and headed for her shed. She already had a small white bundle packed in front of her door.

She had figured out when she spoke to Sesshomaru. He wanted to bring back Kikyo from the dead. Kagome didn't bother changing out of her dress. She headed to a wide open meadow she knew would be desolate.

She began to tear up a little as she set up the ritual. i Inuyasha wants Kikyo, not me. /i She sat down in front of the small mirror. She was going to miss everyone.

"Body, Mind, and Soul." She began to say. She chanted the spell. The only way to fully bring back someone from the dead, was to exchange that life with another life.

"A body for a body, a mind for a mind, and a soul for a soul."

Kagome felt the energy drain from her body, the first of her energy to leave her, was her spiritual energy. The next to leave was the energy of her body. She heard a rustle behind her. She quickly ignored it. She needed all her concentration for this to work…

She felt a searing pain cut into her back.

She open her eyes and fell forward. She slowly turned around and saw a million black crows. She felt them peck at her, scratch her cheeks. She couldn't lift up her hands to cover herself. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. She only felt the trickle of her warm blood against her face.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome soon felt the crow back away from her. A flash of red killed all of them. She felt arms around her.

"What the hell were you doing?!" He shout at her.

"I… was going to bring back Kikyo…"

"By fucking killing yourself? Your smarter than that! Why did you leave yourself defenseless?!"

"The only way to bring back some one, you have to sacrifice a life for a life."

"I know that."

"I want you to be happy-"

"You think your death will make me happy?"

"NO, but Kikyo being back will."

Inuyasha stood up with her in his arms.

"Don't you ever try to replace Kikyo." He said solemnly.

He took her to her shed, it was a quiet and sort of award silence. "He cleaned off her wounds and allowed her to change by herself, and renter when she called him.

"Are you going to leave me again?"

"If I do, you promise you won't go kill yourself?" He said half teasingly.

She looked at him, her eyes met his. i

"I promise." She sighed.

"Good." Inuyasha hugged her lightly.

"See you around." He said leaving.

"See you."


	12. Hot Springs

The next week went by like any week after any wedding would. Miroku and Sango left for a honeymoon and had not returned. The cuts on Kagome's face were almost completely healed, and she had not told anyone of her attempted suicide. Inuyasha though, she felt was avoiding her.

Kagome was tossing and turning in her sleep. A voice that was Inuyasha's spoke.

"Don't ever try to replace Kikyo! She is far too pretty for you to ever match!" Inuyasha turned around and started making out with Kikyo viciously.

Kagome woke up with a start. She looked at her surroundings and was confused for a second. She then remembered where she was. She was house sitting for Sango and Miroku. Or at least making sure Shippou and Kohaku didn't tear it down. And there house was very close to the hot springs.

I think I'll take a quick bath.

Kagome came out of the house a few minutes later with just a bath robe on. It was only a five minute walk from the hot springs. She carried and extra towel for her hair.

Kagome made sure no one was around, then slipped off her bath robe. A shiver went up her spine. It was oddly cold for a summer night. She tested the water with one foot and savored it's delicious warmth. She slowly lowered herself into the hot spring. The steam hung in the air creating a slight fog. Kagome held her breathe and lowered herself under water completely. She emerged from the water and let out a sigh.

She looked at the water and saw the ripples that she was causing. She followed them with her eyes and stopped when she saw she wasn't the only one making ripples in the water.

"Who's there?" She shouted. She squinted but couldn't see much because of the fog.

"Kagome?"

Kagome recognized that voice immediately.

"Inuyasha."

She stood up and made her way through the water. She didn't stop until she was a few feet from him. She couldn't see more than a hazy silhouette, but that was all she needed to recognize him.

And it was a good thing too, because if Inuyasha had ever been blushing, he was blushing hard now.

He had heard someone approaching but lingered in the mist. When he saw a woman, he recognized it as Kagome. But before he could take his leave, she had slipped off her bath robe. His eyes had been glued to her body. He had seen her nude a couple of times, all on accident, but right now her body was at it's peak. She had filled out all places she hadn't as a fifteen year old. Her nicely formed bust trailed to a small waist. And her belly was nice and flat, she had gorgeous hips as well. He had tried to avert his eyes, but he couldn't. When she had lowered herself into the water he had tried to back away silently. When she asked "Who's there?" All he could reply was her name.

Now he felt his demon blood pulse through him. He wanted to run up to Kagome and hold her. He want to taste her lips, he wanted her. But he controlled himself, he didn't allow himself to move or speak.

"So, your not going to talk to me?" Kagome said taking a step forward. Inuyasha mirrored it, taking a step back.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" She took another step forward, "I would like to know why." Inuyasha took another step back.

"Please, Inuyasha, talk to me…" He took another step back but ran into a rock. No where left to run.

"I know your sad about Kikyo's death, I wanted to help-"

Inuyasha responded to this.

"I'm not mourning over Kikyo… and I'm not… avoiding you."

"So, why haven't you spoken to me?" Kagome said taking another step forward.

"I-" Inuyasha looked down a Kagome. She was just one more step away.

"Because I miss you." She hugged him.

He stared down at the nude creature hugging him, her delicate arms around him, her cheek against his skin. And he returned the hug, Kagome shifted her hands, so they lay on his chest. He could feel her bare breast against him, he felt a raw pulse of energy through his body.

"Kagome…" He moaned.

"I really miss you Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked down at her face and saw she was crying.

"Don't cry, I'm here now."

He licked away her tears. Kagome felt his tongue against her cheek. She smiled. She then realized that she was hugging Inuyasha, and they were both naked. She realized something else, she didn't mind. She stood on her tip toes and licked his cheek with the tip of her tongue.

Standing on her toes had exposed her breast. Inuyasha felt another pulse of energy as she licked his cheek.

"Kagome, I didn't mean to avoid you, I just needed to think."

"And I couldn't be there to help?"

"Kagome…"

Kagome felt something press against her leg.

"Is something wrong."

"N-n-no" Inuyasha said backing out of the embrace.

Kagome put on a sad face.

"So you don't wanna hug me? I may be the ugliest creature on the face of the planet but-"

"You are not the ugliest creature on the face of the planet." Inuyasha began.

"So why won't you hug me?"

"Because… because…" Inuyasha was red again.

"What, is my smell i that /i disgusting?" Kagome began to tear up. "Or maybe it's my ugly hair? If I had it done, maybe I'd be half a beautiful as Kikyo!"

"That's not possible." Inuyasha started again.

Kagome stopped. She turned around.

"I see, you still love Kikyo."

She began to wade trough the water. Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist stopping her.

"Do you want to know why that isn't possible?" He made her face him.

"Because you are far more beautiful than she could be. Kagome, you do things to me. What I want more than anything in the world right now is to hold you. For so long I've wanted to taste you, I wish that I could wake up every morning with you beside me. But Kagome, you make my heart beat faster than in any of my battles, you make my stomach have butterflies."

"So why didn't you tell me? You already know I love you."

"Because if anything, you make me nervous. I'm ready to be more serious than- what is it you call it, dating? I want you to bear my pups, I want you to be my mate."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome looked at his golden eyes, he was being completely truthful.

"I love you, Kagome."


	13. Inuyasha's Mate

"I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha lessen the space between there faces.

"Kagome, will you be my mate?"

Before Kagome could answer she felt warm lips being pressed against her own. She closed her eyes and savored what she had wanted for so long. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He place his hand on her hips. They kissed for what seemed like forever. Inuyasha broke the kiss, he began to pant.

"Yes, Inuyasha. My answer is yes."

Inuyasha smiled. Then he felt her hands travel along the muscles on his chest.

"Kagome…" He groan.

"There's only one problem…" She kissed his chin. "Your horny-"

"I'm what?"

"-And we need to fix that."

Kagome turned around and press her back against his body. She took a sharp breath and she felt it harden on her bottom. She placed her hands on top of his. She put one of his hand on her stomach, and the other she guided along her body.

She kissed his hand and let it caress her cheek, she led it to her neck. Inuyasha couldn't believe how fragile it felt. She continued the lead her had the her chest, Inuyasha tensed up a bit when he felt his had over her breast.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'm yours now." Kagome coaxed. She was starting to feel the blood pulsing in her body. She could feel the energy in her blood.

"You belong to no one but yourself." He wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome's scent had become sweeter, stronger. She was as strongly aroused as himself.

"You are now the 'horny' one."

Kagome turned around.

"And what if I am?"

Inuyasha smiled.

"How do we fix it if we are both aroused?"

"We don't." Kagome said kissing him on the lips.

She began to massage his ears, the only way Inuyasha knew his Kagome could. He ran his fingers across her back, his claws lightly grazing her back. He growled a little as he felt a scar interrupt her smooth, delicate skin.

Kagome stopped touching his ears.

"What the matter?" She asked softly.

Inuyasha looked at her and kissed her again.

"I never want to see you get hurt." He whispered, taking her in his arms and leading her to a flat rock.

"Then don't hurt me." She said touching his cheek. Inuyasha set her down.

"I would never dream of doing such a thing." He murmured and began kissing her neck.

"Inuyasha…"

"Yes Kagome?"

"I want to bear your pups." Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha looked at the woman under him. He was some what stunned they were in this position. Both of them nude, him on her, and she had just asked if she could bear his pups.

"You want to be mated now?" He said.

"There is nothing stopping us. Naraku is gone, we can raise a family here…"

Inuyasha smiled.

"Nothing would make me happier, than to have a family with you." He said kissing her.

"Inuyasha…"

"Koi?"

"It's my first time…"

Inuyasha was happy to here this. He only felt a bit of guilt.

"I never mean to cause you any pain ever." He whispered in her ear.

"I know you don't." She whispered back.


	14. The Well

Usually when you find your best friend in your husband's bed, it's a bad thing. Good thing Sango's husband wasn't in the bed too.

"Kawaii!" Sango whispered when she saw them.

"Finally, Inuyasha you dog!' Miroku smirked.

Inuyasha was holding Kagome in his arms as the two slept peacefully. Inuyasha snored lightly, and Kagome was press against him like he was her life line.

Sango smiled and slowly slid the door shut.

"Eww."

Sango looked at Miroku.

"What?"

"Well, in case you didn't notice, Kagome was wearing Inuyasha's robe."

"SO? She's done that a million times." Sango said walking toward the kitchen.

"But when she wears it like that, it means she doesn't have anything underneath."

Sango smirked.

"Miroku, don't tell me the thought of a naked women disgusts you?" She said in mock surprise.

"No, I mean… You don't think they did it in our room?"

"Unlike you, Kagome has some decency." Sango said. "Let's fix them a good breakfast." She said rubbing her hands together.

Inuyasha woke to the smell of something being cooked. He opened his eyes, he had his chin rested on Kagome head. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. He squeezed her lightly and then slowly stood up. He stretched a bit and sniff the air, a fire had been lit. He walked through the house, and hoped that Shippou hadn't burned something, he was stretching when he open the sliding door. He was relived that Kohaku or Shippou weren't burning anything.

"Good morning, Inuyasha." Sango said, while gutting some fish.

"Kohaku is very good at catching fish," Miroku said tending to the fire.

Kohaku came in with three more fish and placed them on the table.

"I think that should be enough, arigatou Kohaku." Sango said.

Inuyasha was in a mild shock.

"Inuyasha!" Shippou said coming through the door.

"W-when did you guys get back?" Inuyasha asked, addressing Miroku and Sango.

"Just this morning, we saw you and Kagome together so we decided to make breakfast." Sango said gutting the last of the fish.

Miroku smiled while rotating the fish over the fire.

"Did you ask her?" Miroku asked simply. Everyone turned to Inuyasha, They all knew what he meant, Inuyasha played dumb.

"What are you talking about?" He said sitting down.

"You know damn well what he's talking about." Sango said putting more fish over the fire.

Shippou came over to Inuyasha and sniffed him. His eyes went big.

"What, Shippou?" Kohaku asked curiously.

Kagome woke up, she was alone, again. She sat up and realized that something was cooking. She strained her ears, after a few seconds she could hear voices. She stood up and began to walk to the kitchen.

"What Shippou?" Kohaku asked curiously. The sliding door opened and Kagome came through. She smiled when she saw Inuyasha was among the people. With out hesitation she sat down and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She turned around and said hello to every one.

They ate breakfast and all the while, Shippou kept sending sly smiles to Inuyasha. Inuyasha silently cursed Shippou for having a good nose. After breakfast he watched Shippou and Kohaku run off.

"How old is Kohaku?" Inuyasha said turning to Sango.

"He's 14, why?"

"Isn't he a little too old to be playing around with Shippou?"

"Let him have his fun, Naraku took part of his youth away." Miroku said in his wise voice. Sango nodded in agreement.

"Yes, and in about 2 years we can start looking for a nice girl for him." She said extinguishing the fire.

"What? He'll only be 16!" Kagome blurted out.

Sango smiled, Miroku spoke.

"Kagome, in your time you say have just barely started being considered a woman. But here 15-16 is the age of manhood and womanhood."

"Yes, you see Kagome, at my age it is very uncommon to find a suitor." Sango said picking up everyone's plates.

"Remember when I first met you Kagome? I asked you to bear my child." Miroku said, unaware at both glares from Sango and Inuyasha. "You were 15 at the time."

Kagome nodded in agreement. She had to remember there were a few customs that were different in this time. She began to nervously brush her hair with her fingers. Sango watched Kagome, and as soon as all her hair had accumulated to one shoulder, she let out a quite gasp. Inuyasha's ears twitched in her direction. He heard Sango mumble something to Miroku. Miroku's eyes traveled to Kagome's neck. They stopped at her collarbone. He a smile tugged at his lips. He couldn't resist.

"When's the wedding?" He asked simply.

Kagome looked up at Miroku and Sango. She leaned on Inuyasha.

"Is being mates the same thing as being married?" Kagome stated more than asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said avoiding eye contact.

"So, wedding is like being mated." Kagome nipped at Inuyasha's bottom lip.

"Do you really want to do _that_ in public?" He asked smirking.

"I would like a wedding." Kagome said plainly.

"Then if that will make you happy, we will get married." Inuyasha said in defeat.

Sango squealed.

"Oh! Your getting married Kagome!"

"Yeah…" Kagome suddenly got struck with loneness. She stood up quickly and walked outside. She turned back to the others, "I need to do… stuff."

Kagome walked out of the house. At first she wandered aimlessly, but then she knew where she was headed.

She had missed them. For a whole month she hadn't seen Sota, her Grandpa or her Mom. She had nights the first week she wept herself to sleep. Now she was going to get married, and she couldn't tell her family. She came to the Sacred Tree. She sat at the trunk of it and looked at the ground. She felt warm tears fall from her eyes. She pulled her legs to her chest and began to cry.

"Kagome…"

Kagome lifted her head and faced a pair of amber eyes. She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, but failed. Inuyasha sat next to her and leaned against the tree.

"Koi, what's wrong?"

Kagome looked at him. Inuyasha stared at her glassy brown eyes. He knew what was wrong.

"Can't you go see them?"

Kagome looked at the man who read her mind.

"I thought… the well was sealed… when you used.. The jewel." Kagome said trying to control her water works.

"Did you check?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at him and was about to argue but instead,

"I didn't." She said smiling through her tears.

Inuyasha stood up and held out his hand.

"Well then, come on."

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"To go tell your family, we're going to have a wedding." Inuyasha said.

They arrived in front of the well a short while after. Kagome looked at it. Inuyasha balanced himself on the edge.

"Come on."

"What if it doesn't work?" Kagome said standing next to him.

"Well, first we got to try." He said smiling at her. He looked down at the well. "Ready?" He said gripping her hand.

"As I will ever be." Kagome said bending her knees.

"1..."

"2..."

"3!" They shouted in unison.

Kagome hit the dirt floor of the well with a thud. Her knees buckled and she had to grab Inuyasha to keep from falling. She looked up, and looked back at Inuyasha.

"Did it work?" She asked.

Inuyasha wordlessly gathered Kagome in his arms and jumped up. Kagome shut her eyes. She waited a while and heard nothing. The she heard a creak and felt warmth shower her face. She opened her eyes and squinted. Then she smiled.


	15. Sota's Adventure

"Mom!" Kagome said bursting though the doors.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha stood at the doorway and smiled at the little family reunion. After tears were shed and hellos were said, Inuyasha walked in. Kagome looked at him, then smiled to her mom.

"Everyone, I have an important announcement!"

"Oh My Goodness! My Kagome is getting married!" Mrs. Higarashi shouted. She hugged the surprise Kagome.

"How did you know?" Kagome asked, being smoldered by her mom.

Her mom stood back and looked at her daughter.

"It's been in your eyes for awhile darling. You were in love for a good year. And there is only one man I believe you would marry." She turned to Inuyasha.

"I know you'll take good care of Kagome." She hugged Inuyasha. She stepped back and looked at both of them. "When's the wedding?"

-

Sota left Gramps, Mom and the couple to talk about wedding stuff. What could a fourteen year old do about a wedding?

He went over to the shine house and went inside. He stared down at the well. He remember the day he couldn't find Buyo, and entered the shrine house. That was the day Kagome disappeared. He began to climb down the stairs, he remembered Kagome explaining that she required jewel shards to travel through the well. But he didn't see her with anything around her neck this time. He reached the edge of the well and lean over to look down. He had seen his sister jump into the well many times. He leaned over a little more. Sota blinked. He though he saw something shine at the bottom.

Sota sat on the edge of the well.

"Sota."

"Ahh!" Sota was startled by Inuyasha. He fell in the well.

"Sota!" Inuyasha ran to the edge of the well. He looked down. Sota had disappeared.

Sota hit the grown and fell to his hands and knees. He looked up and saw light.

_It's probably someone with a flashlight._

Sota rubbed his hands together and found footholds in the wall.

_I'll show them I can get out by myself._

He began to climb up. He heard laughter of two people. He made out they were guys, but he didn't recognize them.

He finally reached the top and hauled himself up the rest of the way. He sat in the grass for a while panting. What he didn't realize was that the two boys' laughing had stopped.

He looked up and saw two boys around his age. One had bright orange hair and brilliant green eyes. His ears were pointed and Sota swore he had a tail The other one had long brown hair that was being held up by a ribbon. He had freckled cheeks. This was the one holding a sickle like weapon to his throat.

"Wait Kohaku!" The one with orange hair said. He was a little bit shorter than the one with brown hair. He came up to Sota and made a little sniffing noise.

"He smells like Kagome…"

Sota snapped up at his big sister's name.

"You know my sis?"

The boy with orange hair smiled.

"Yep, and Kohaku knows her too." He looked at Kohaku, "Kohaku lower your weapon! He isn't going to hurt us!"

The one called Kohaku hesitantly lowered his weapon.

"Why were you hiding in the well?" He asked cautiously.

"I wasn't hiding! I fell down the well and came up here!" Sota said defensively.

"Kohaku, you never got a chance to learn where Kagome's from." Green eyes turned to Kohaku. "Your from Kagome's time?"

Something clicked in Sota's head.

"Are you Shippou?" Sota asked standing up. Sadly Kohaku was about two inches taller the Sota. Shippou was a little shorter than Sota, but not totally noticeable.

"Yep!" Shippou said smiling. Sota smiled too, from what Kagome had told him, Shippou was very nice.

"So, were is Sango and Miro-cow?" Sota looked at Kohaku and froze, he had withdrawn his weapon again.

"How do you know my sisters name?"

"Kohaku!" Shippou shouted.

Kohaku held the sickle to Sota's neck.

"How do we know he is Kagome's brother?"

"He smells like her-"

"I don't care what he smells like!"

"Well, you can't kill him for no reason!"

"He is suspicious!"

"Suspicion isn't a reason to kill someone over!"

"Better safe than sorry!"

"What's all the noise?" Miroku appeared from the trees.

"We heard yelling." Sango said. She saw Kohaku hold up his weapon to the boy. She remembered the night he killed her family, their family.

"Kohaku, put down your weapon!" She yelled.

"But-"

"PUT DOWN THE WEAPON!" She yelled at him. She started to march toward him.

Kohaku put away his weapon.

"I don't EVER want you to even THREATEN another HUMAN with your weapon! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"Yes, Ma'am." He said.

Miroku walked over to Sota. i _He's wearing those things called "pants"._ /i 

"Who are you?" Miroku asked him.

"My name is Sota Higarashi. I am Kagome's little brother." Sota said relived that he wasn't being interrogated with any metal being held to his neck.

-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE FELL DOWN THE WELL?" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

"He, you know, kinda fell." Inuyasha said.

"Well? Did you get him out?" Kagome said impatiently.

"He's, well… He isn't down there."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"

"I think… He might have gone back." Inuyasha said. Kagome marched outside and went straight toward the well. She walked through the doors and ran down the stairs.

"Sota!" She yelled into the well.

"I told you he's not down there." Inuyasha said from behind her.

"But, why? How can he use the well now?" She said looking at Inuyasha.

"It might have something to do with the disappearance of the jewel." Inuyasha began to stand on the well. "Only one way to find out."

-

"My name is Sota Higarashi. I am Kagome's little brother."

Sango looked up.

"Kagome did mention she had a little brother." She walked over to Sota.

"He's dressed in clothes like Kagome's." Miroku said.

"Sota!"

Sota turned around and saw his sister and Inuyasha pop up from the well.

"Kagome, Inuyasha!" Sota ran up to Kagome and hugged her.

"Oh, I'm so glad your alright!"

Shippou turned to Kohaku and gave him an I-told-you-so smile.

Kagome looked up at everybody.

"Arigatuo, you guys for finding him."

"Kagome…" Miroku asked.

"Yes?"

"How did Sota get here?"

Kagome looked down at Sota.

"Sota, what did you do before you jumped down the well?" She asked seriously.

"Nothing." He said blankly.

"Ok, well your going home now ok?" Kagome said leading him to the well.

"Aw, can I come back?" Sota whined.

"We'll see."

"Bye Sota!" Shippou yelled smiling.

"Bye." Sango and Miroku said.

Kohaku just watched a random bird sit on a branch.

"We'll be back in a few hours, ok you guys?" Kagome said getting ready to jump.


	16. Home

Because of Sota's "adventure," Kagome and Inuyasha had a theory. First they made Sota swear not to tell anyone what he had seen or done. Inuyasha firmly believed that the well would transport anybody between the two times. Kagome was a little skeptic.

"What if it just extended to family members? I mean Sota is my little brother."  
"But we're not family, and I can travel through the well just fine."  
"Maybe your family too."  
"Well at least this solves one problem." Inuyasha said sitting down on the bed.  
"What problem?" Kagome said sitting down next to him.  
"We can have the wedding in the feudal era."

Kagome smiled. She wasn't sure if Inuyasha was really concerned about the wedding. Now she new that he was thinking about it.  
"What do you mean by that?" She said in a warm tone.  
"Well, if your family members can travel through the well, they'll be able to come to the wedding in that time." Inuyasha said in a cocky voice.  
"Aw, you really do care about the wedding!" Kagome said hugging him.  
Inuyasha couldn't resist but smile.  
"I care about making you happy." He kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
"And you are going to make a wonderful husband." Kagome said, she pressed her lips against his.

Another three weeks and it was finally Kagome's wedding day. She had on a big white dress complete with veil. Every one was set. Inuyasha had chosen Miroku as best man, Kohaku as ring bearer, (seeing as Shippou all ready got to.) Rin had been chosen as flower girl again seeing as she was the youngest girl Kagome knew. And being 13, she was a very hot flower girl. Kohaku could take his eyes off her. And because Rin was there,Sesshomaru was also present. And by special request of Kagome, he was among the crowd. And surprisingly by his side was Kagura. Inuyasha had a fit about that earlier that day.

"What are you doing bringing that she witch with you?" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru, after he demanded Inuyasha to put away Tetsusagia.

"You, little brother, need to watch your tongue. If you speak rudely to, or of my mate again-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOUR MATE?" Inuyasha roared.

Sesshomaru insisted that Kagura was no longer "evil." Kagome believed in giving her a second chance. Miroku and Sango agreed as well. Kohaku had a soft side for Kagura, and Shippou let go all the anger he had for her. Inuyasha was not forgiving.

After hearing the depressing news of Kagome's marriage to the mutt, Koga showed up with Ayame.

A lot of old friends were at the wedding. People they had helped, and people they had met. Some demons were there too.  
"Do ye Inuyasha promise to love Kagome? In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer? Til death do ye part?"

"I do."

"And do ye Kagome promise to love Inuyasha? In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer? Till death do ye part?"

"I do."

Kaede smiled.  
"Then I know pronounce you mates, husband and wife."

Inuyasha pressed his lips firmly against Kagome's.

Everyone cheered, (with the exception of Koga.) The reception was nice, everyone dance and had fun. Kohaku and Rin's absence were noted. And it was confirmed Sesshomaru and Kagura were mates, when Kagura reviled she bore the mark. Kagome had an awkward moment talking to Kagura, like a relative and not an enemy. Inuyasha sadly had to admit, he had Kagura as a sister in-law.

Once everyone was home, including Sotaa, Gramps and Mom. And Rin and Kohaku, magically appeared again. Inuyasha told Kagome the reason he had been 'avoiding' her. More like showed her. Near Inuyasha's forest there was a hill. And on that hill stood a house.

"Oh my god…" Kagome turned around and punched Inuyasha in the arm.  
"You build a house?" She asked in wonder.  
"Yep, and it's kinda like the house back in you time, watch go in."

Inuyasha lead her through the house.  
Kagome turned around and kissed Inuyasha passionately.  
"I-I even made a beds like the one you had at your house." He said smiling sheepishly.

Kagome walked upstairs and saw there was three bedroom doors. She open each one and saw that they weren't decorated like the rest of the house.  
She questioned why, and Inuyasha explained that each of their kids can choose to paint it however they wished. The bathroom was luxurious, well as best it could be for feudal era. The bathtub was a block of marble carved in the middle to hold one person. The sink was a marble bowl propped up on a stool. And the whole bathroom was decorated in blue tiles. Kagome silently question how Inuyasha got a hold of marble and titles.

He then directed her down stairs to the master bedroom. He bowed and allowed Kagome to enter the room first.

It was a queens room. Every thing was magnificent the walls were painted a soft yellow, on the bed were sheets of red and gold trimmings. There were two sliding doors. Kagome opened them and almost fainted. Hot Springs! Their own private hot spring!

"Do you like the house?" Inuyasha said coming from behind her.  
"I love it." Kagome kissed him. "But one question, how?"  
Inuyasha smirked.  
"Being the son of a tai-inuyokai has it's benefits."


	17. Children

Seven Months Later

Kagome was sitting at the lobby waiting for her monthly check up. She looked down at her swollen belly.  
"Higarashi, Kagome?" A doctor called, reading from a clipboard.  
Inuyasha helped Kagome stand up and they walked over to the doctor.  
"You are due in two months?" He said reading from the clipboard.  
"Yes but I plan to have the baby in America." Kagome said sitting down, in the white room.

They ran through the usual questions, and finally it was time to check the baby it's self.

Inuyasha looked curiously at the black and white monitor.  
"That's odd…" He heard the doctor murmur.  
"What?" Inuyasha said looking straight at him.  
"There seems to be flesh protruding from the baby's head…" Kagome place her hand on the device over her stomach.  
"That is enough." She said.

The doctor looked at his young patient.  
"It may be a mutation, do you want me to see what it is?"  
"No." Kagome said firmly.  
The doctor looked from Inuyasha to Kagome.  
"The baby seems to be doing well…"

They left the hospital, Kagome informed her mother she would be having the baby in the Feudal Era, and the next time she would see her, she would have a grandchild.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well with Kagome in his arms.  
"Kagome, why did you get mad at the doctor's office?"  
"Because, he saw something he wasn't supposed to see."  
"The baby? But you said he would check on the baby, to see if it's healthy."  
"Well, yeah. But now I know our baby has dog ears like their father," Kagome said playfully tugging at one of his ears.  
"And what's wrong with dog ears?"  
"Nothing, except that the doctor might know that too."

They arrived at Sango's house a short while later. Kagome greeted Miroku and the equally bloated Sango.

Sango and Kagome discussed beautiful name for girls, as the guy picked out boy names.

TwoMonthsLater

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.  
"Yes?" He said running in the room.  
"Baby."  
"Yes darling?"  
"BABY!"  
Inuyasha smelled the air.  
"Shit." He said wide eyed.

A few minutes later everyone was there, Kaede, some women from the village, including the pregnant Sango. The men, were asked to wait outside.

Inuyasha paced the floor nervously.  
"Everything is going to be alright Inuyasha." Miroku assured him.  
"Kagome's going to be fine!" Shippou said enthusiastically.

Inuyasha turned to Kohaku and Shippou. In the last nine months Kohaku had grown considerably. His voice had deepen, and he was starting to get muscles. Shippou on the other had didn't look like he had aged a day. Because of Shippou's demon blood he wouldn't look eighteen for another fifteen years. Inuyasha pondered, how would his children age? Inuyasha tried to ignore the screams coming from Kagome, after Miroku assured him it was normal. Inuyasha flatten his ears, when the loudest scream of all came.

"Kagome…"

Silence followed the scream. Then a baby's cries were heard. Sango came out of the room. She motion for Inuyasha to come inside.

Everyone exist the room to allow Inuyasha, Kagome and the baby privacy.

Inuyasha walked over to the Kagome's side. She was sweating and holding a bundle of blankets. She held them up to Inuyasha and whispered.  
"It's a boy."

Inuyasha cautiously held the bundle in his arms. The baby boy was awake. He stared up at Inuyasha with big dark amber eyes. Inuyasha pulled back the blankets a bit to revile his hair. He had shiny black hair, but closer inspection showed that it was silver at the base of the neck. And poking up from the tuff of black hair were two dog ears. They were silver, but at the point, black.

Inuyasha bent down to kiss him on the head, the baby grabbed his nose. Inuyasha smiled. He sat down next to Kagome and held the baby in his arms.

Kagome leaned on his shoulder.  
"How does it feel to be a dad?"

Inuyasha could help but grin wildly.  
"How does it feel to be a mom?" He said handing the baby back to her.

Kagome caressed the boy's cheek.  
"I think we made a beautiful baby." She said softly. He yawned reviling small pointy teeth. Kagome looked closely at his cheeks. Very light purple streaks could be seen.

"I think the son looks more like a demon than his father does." She whispered.

The baby boy fell asleep in Kagome's arms. Both parents looked down in wonder, the little life they had created. The bundle of joy that was now theirs. Their son.

"Hikari…" Inuyasha whispered.

One week later

Miroku was now the one pacing back and forth outside the house. Inuyasha flattened his ears. Every time Sango screamed, Hikari screamed louder.

"Hikari, it's not a contest…" Inuyasha begged his son.  
Inuyasha was nervous about being a father, the baby would sometimes scream when he held him, and Inuyasha would try every thing to calm him down. Hikari's hair had grown and now reached his shoulders. The top remained black but the rest was silver.

Inuyasha tried calming the baby by bouncing up and down a little. After several attempts, all it earned him was more cries. Inuyasha finally gave up and look through the bag Kagome had left with him.  
"What are you looking for?" Inuyasha almost had a heart attack. Rin had shown up out of nowhere. Inuyasha pressed his ears as another round of screams came from Sango and Hikari.  
"Rin would you hold Hikari for a second?" Inuyasha said holding up the baby. Rin nodded eagerly and took the baby gingerly in her arms. Inuyasha went back to search for the thing call a 'pacifier'.

"Look, Lord Sesshomaru!" He heard Rin say.  
"This is my nephew?"

Sesshomaru looked down at the bundle Rin held. He saw the baby bore streaks like him on his cheeks. He was going to touch the baby when Hikari screamed again.

"Found it!" Inuyasha cried.

He came over and popped a strange device in the baby's mouth. The baby began to suck on it. Inuyasha thanked Rin, and took the baby in his arms again. Kagome and the rest of the women came out of the house, and allowed Sango and Miroku time with the new born. Kagome came to Inuyasha and whispered excitedly.  
"It's a girl!"

"Don't you want pups too?" Kagura asked Sesshomaru.  
"Do I want a creature that screams his head off every two seconds, no." Sesshomaru said, as he watched Rin and Kohaku greet each other. He watched them walk off. Rin had blossomed in to a gorgeous young lady, and Kohaku seemed to be a strong capable man…

"Don't you want any children of your own?" Kagome asked taking Hikari in her arms.  
"I have Rin." Sesshomaru said plainly.  
"But Rin is no longer a child." Kagura said to Sesshomaru, she too watched Rin and Kohaku walk away.

Hikari had calm down and was now sleeping. Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru.  
"Hold Hikari." She said.  
Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and the young boy. For the first time, every one watched Sesshomaru exhibit the emotion, nervousness.  
He took the baby in his arms cautiously. Inuyasha watched his every move.  
Sesshomaru stared down at the small creature he was holding. He wondered if he was once this small two, so vulnerable and helpless…

Miroku stepped into the room, he saw Sango on the bed smiling. He walked over to her and sat down. Sango smiled and looked down at the child she was holding. Miroku brush a tuff of black hair away from the baby girls face. She was sleeping, and her mouth was open slightly. Miroku took her in his arm and stared at her for the longest time.

"She kinda looks like Kohaku, when he was born."  
"I don't mind who she resembles. She is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen."

"Amai."  
Miroku looked at Sango.  
"I agree. Amai… the sweetest little girl."


	18. Kohaku and Rin

Inuyasha and Miroku were at Inuyasha house, playing with the one year olds. Sango was in labor again and Inuyasha learned the first time that babies and screams, only equaled more screams.  
Amai and Hikari were left in the play pen, Inuyasha often said the "topless cage."

Miroku and Inuyasha sat were the could keep their eye's on them.  
"Hikari is growing up quickly, he can already walk." Miroku said watching the little one giggle.

"More like run, that's why Kagome brought back the cage." Inuyasha said, watching Hikari and Amai play ball. "Kagome say's it's because he has demon blood, that's why he learned how to walk so fast."  
"Hikari!" They heard little Amai scream. Amai's first word had been Hikari, and whenever in his presence, she would yell it repeatedly.

Kohaku and Rin came through the door. His hand was behind his back, anyone could tell he was holding Rin's hand.  
"Miroku, Sango's ready." Miroku stood up and followed Rin.  
Kohaku and Inuyasha were left alone with the babies.

"You really like her." Inuyasha said.  
"What do you mean?" Kohaku said sitting down in front of him.  
"That Rin girl." Inuyasha said smiling. "I saw you two at both weddings, you guy always sneak off somewhere."  
"And if that is true?"  
"There is no reason to hide your feelings for her, Kohaku." Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to check on the babies.  
"When do you plan on informing Sesshomaru you plan on taking Rin for your wife?" Inuyasha spoke a bit teasingly  
"Who said I'm marrying Rin?" Kohaku said nervously. He however knew he would someday marry Rin. The only thing that stopped him was the idea of telling Lord Sesshomaru.  
"Do you love her?"  
"What?"  
"Do you love her?" Inuyasha asked again.  
"I-I…"  
They heard a door slam. Kohaku turned around, and through the window, saw Rin running away.  
"Damn." He whispered and hastily got up and started running after her.

Rin kept running. Tears trickled down her face, she kept running until she reached the stream. She sat down by the edge, and let her tears fall into the water.

"And why is such a beautiful maiden crying?" Rin heard a slick voice say. She looked up and saw a frog demon on the other side of the small river.

"Nothing that concerns you!" She shouted at him.  
"Oh but you are young and beautiful. Any lady as pretty as you concerns me." The frog jump and landed next to her. Rin stayed unmoving.  
"Come, I will make you my queen."  
"No." Rin whisper. She felt a slimy had grip her arm.  
"But you are young and beautiful. You are my queen!"  
"I do not want to marry you!" Rin shouted.  
"You are young and beautiful. You have no say in the matter, you will marry me!" The frog spat out.

"Let her go."  
The frog looked up and saw a young man spoke.  
"And who are you?" He asked.  
"Let Rin go, or I will kill you." Kohaku said with venom in his voice.  
"Not until I am inform of who demands this." The frog said tightening his grip around Rin's arm.  
"I am a demon slayer." Kohaku said, he reviled his weapon.  
"I was not causing any harm!" The frog said letting go of Rin.  
"Leave now, and you will escape with your life." Kohaku said advancing toward them.  
"I meant no harm! I meant no harm!" The frog screamed running away. Kohaku put away his sickle and ran toward Rin.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" He whispered taking her hands.  
Rin kept her eyes on the ground.  
"No." She said. She loved the feeling of Kohaku's hands around hers.  
"Why did you run away?" Kohaku asked trying to make eye contact. Tears silently left Rin's eyes.  
"You denied a marriage to me…" Rin looked at Kohaku with misty eyes.  
"Kohaku I love you, but do you love me?" She asked, now not wanting to break eye contact. Kohaku stared at her big brown eyes.  
"I-"  
He couldn't answer, he felt warm lips against his. He shut his eyes. Rin… He loved her.

Kagome and Inuyasha smiled as they watched the two young love birds. Kagome looked at little Amai in her arms.  
"You see that girl? I think your going to have a new aunt pretty soon."

Inuyasha smiled and looked at Hikari in his arms.  
"Do you want to be the one to tell Sesshomaru?" He asked the baby. Hikari giggled and waved his hands in the air. Both of them turned and let the couple have complete privacy.

Rin and Kohaku broke apart.  
"I'm sorry." Rin said and she began to pull away. Kohaku grabbed her by the shoulders.  
"No,"  
"What do you mean by that?" Rin asked.  
"I- I liked it." Kohaku said looking into her eyes. "I believe you are the most beautiful person I have ever met. I never want any harm to come to you. I love the way you always smell like flowers. Rin, I feel like we are meant to be together." Kohaku took a deep breath. "I love you Rin."


	19. Sesshomaru's Challenge

Kagura smiled and thanked Kagome. She led Kohaku and Rin inside and closed the door and went to Sesshomaru.  
"Sesshomaru, Kohaku is here to asked you something."

Sesshomaru turned to face the young couple holding hands. He first looked upon Rin. The first person he had ever loved and cared for. He had watched her grow in to a wonderful young lady. He knew that this day would come. He knew that some young ningen would take her away. It was the ningen that troubled him. Kohaku, the boy that had once tried to kill Rin once. And in doing so, Lord Sesshomaru had almost killed the boy too.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru." Kohaku said trembling slightly. He took a deep breath and steadied himself. "I have come, to ask for Rin's hand in marriage."

Sesshomaru looked down at the boy. He could smell the fear coming off him. He turned to Rin.  
"Rin do you love this man?"  
"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru turned to the boy again.  
"Kohaku, would you protect Rin?"  
"Y-yes, with my life."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and thought. Kohaku stood there unmoving and held his breath. Finally Sesshomaru spoke.

"One year. You may not mate or be married to Rin for another year. Rin is in love with you boy. I can not deny this. But I would like to know Rin if well provided for. You have one year to prove yourself. Build a shelter, learn how to provide food and be a train fighter." Sesshomaru began to turn around. He looked over his shoulder. "And be prepared to do battle with me."

Kohaku walked in to his sisters house, Rin followed. Every one was there and waiting for the news.

"What did he say?" Miroku asked as soon as Kohaku entered. Kohaku sat down and stared at his feet.  
"Kohaku, what did Sesshomaru say?" Sango asked.  
"One year." Kohaku said. Rin sat down and looked at everyone.  
"He has one year to prove himself. One year to build a house, to prove he can provide food, and to show he is a trained fighter." Rin said resting her head on his shoulder.  
"That seems reasonable. I assume he is to build the house himself?" Kagome asked.  
Rin nodded her head.

"Kohaku, that is very simple!" Sango said smiling. "You are an excellent fisher, you will have no problem supplying food. You are strong, you won't have any trouble building a house. And you are a train demon slayer!"

"I have one year, to prepare myself, and be able to hold my own, against Lord Sesshomaru." Kohaku said in a shaky voice.

Sango and Kagome gasped. Inuyasha became wide eyed. He himself had never "won" a duel between Sesshomaru. They were equal in strength, and tired at the same rate. How could Sesshomaru possibly expect this 16 year old to be able to duel with him. He wouldn't last two seconds.

"I'll train him." Inuyasha said, breaking the silence.

Over the next year Kohaku's first job was to build a house. No one was allowed to help him, and he didn't want anyone to. Rin would sit in the shade of the tree and watch him work. She always had a snack and drink ready for him when he took a break. He now only provided for himself any and all food he needed. He was already a skilled fisher, but he could not live off fish his whole life. Rin taught him what plants and fruits were edible, and Kagome showed him how to use a bow and arrow.

The house that Kohaku build was nothing grand or spectacular. Rin just smiled and said it would do wonderfully. Inuyasha stepped in only three days after Kohaku had finished the house.  
"Now, we train."

For the first months Inuyasha showed Kohaku defensive techniques. Using his sickle, Kohaku learned how to block all of Inuyasha's hits. As each month past Inuyasha fought harder and tougher. Kohaku soon was good enough to begin going on the offensive. Inuyasha would yell at him and tell him not to go offensive. Sesshomaru would be faster than himself, and he wouldn't to be able to go back into a defensive position.

Kagome, Sango and Rin would watch Inuyasha train Kohaku for hours on end. Hikari would run round with a stick and imitate his fathers movements. Amai would watch Hikari whirl around with the stick and she would softly cheer for him as Kirara slept in her lap.

Soon Kohaku thought he was ready. He had a house, and he thought he was ready to fight.

"Don't be stupid!" Inuyasha yell. "Give it one more month, your not ready!"  
"I am ready!" Kohaku yelled back.  
"Kohaku, you can barely keep up with me on a full on fight, how do expect to beat Sesshomaru!"  
"A year's almost up! It's now or never!" Kohaku stared determinedly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha saw the fire in his eyes.  
"You really love her don't you?" He asked sighing.  
"Yes! I want to spend my life with her, and every day I don't… It only motivates me more!"

Inuyasha thought for a few seconds.  
"Fine. Tomorrow will be your last day with me. We will have a full on fight, I will hold back nothing. I will however, not use any of Tetsusagia's techniques. If you can fight against me, and knock my sword out of my hands, I will allow you to fight Sesshomaru."  
Kohaku agreed, he bowed to Inuyasha and left.

"Do you think Kohaku's ready?" Kagome asked during dinner.  
"He is so cocky. Why can't he understand that he can't defeat Sesshomaru that easily?" Inuyasha said before he stuck food in his mouth.  
"Would you have listen to anyone if they had told you, you weren't ready."  
"That's different."  
"No it's not. He might be cocky but that's not so different from you." Kagome said walking over to Inuyasha. "I just hope Sesshomaru goes easy on him." She said kissing him on the cheek. She heard Inuyasha mutter "Fat chance." She sighed and walked over to Hikari. "I'm going to put Hikari to sleep." She said picking up Hikari.  
"Hikari, say good night to daddy."  
"Night! Night!" Hikari yelled at the top of his lungs.  
Kagome shook her head.  
"I swear this boy can run off two hours of sleep. If only the rest of us were that blessed."


	20. The Fight

Inuyasha faced the boy. It had only been two years ago he had asked what the boys age was. Kohaku held the sickle in one hand and the chain in the other. He was going to beat Inuyasha, he had to.

Rin sat in the shade of a tree. Surrounding her was Sango, Miroku and Kagome. Amai was with Kirara, watching Hikari battle invisible demons.  
Kokoro was sleeping peacefully in Sango's arms.

Kohaku and Inuyasha began to circle each other. Inuyasha stopped and held up Tetsusagia, Kohaku didn't flinch. Inuyasha smiled and charge at him.

Soon all that could be heard were the clanks of fang vs. metal. Kohaku blocked all of Inuyasha's attacks, but couldn't find any room to attack. After one hit, Inuyasha just went for another hit. Kohaku was starting to get worn down after a while, his blocks began to slow down. Now he was barely blocking.

"How do you plan on beating Sesshomaru if you tried this easily? Don't you love Rin!?" Inuyasha yelled at him.

Kohaku somehow found energy to continue fighting. He began to feel the burn in his muscles as the battle went on. _If I don't knock the Tetsagia out of his hands, I'll be to tired to continue._ Kohaku tried to find a weak point, but all Inuyasha did was keep swinging his sword at him. He didn't have time to think. Soon his muscles were screaming from keeping the same pace. Kohaku decided it was now or never. With his left hand he threw the chain at the Tetsusagia and it wrapped around the handle. Without a moment's hesitation he yanked the chain.

In front of him stood an unarmed Inuyasha, the Tetsusagia out of reach. Inuyasha held up his hands and said simply.  
"You win."

Kohaku collapsed in the grass out of exhaustion. Inuyasha walked over to Tetsusagia and pulled it out of the ground. Rin ran to Kohaku, and sat down beside him.

Sesshomaru watched from the trees. Kagura was behind him.  
"The boy has trained hard." She whispered.  
Sesshomaru watched Rin shower Kohaku with kisses.  
"I will be the judge of that in time."

Two days Kohaku waited. Then he decided on the third day. Their was no point in delaying any longer. He went to Sesshomaru and simply said.

"I'm ready."

They stood in the same field Kohaku fought Inuyasha. Rin and every one else gathered two watch. The Hikari, Amai and Kokoro were with Shippou who volunteered to watch them. Kagura sat among them, everyone saw she was pregnant, it looked like she would deliver any day.

Sesshomaru lifted his sword and pointed it to Kohaku. Kohaku griped his weapon and nodded. Kohaku broke a sweat within the first tree minutes of the fight. Sesshomaru was a lot quicker than Inuyasha. Kohaku was just barely blocking his attacks. If he slowed down at all he would get hit.

Kohaku feared if the fight last any longer he would lose. He decided he should try hitting back. Trying to pull the same thing he did with Inuyasha he threw the chain and it successfully wrapped round the handle. When he tried to pull it Sesshomaru pulled too. Kohaku felt his weapon being yanked from his hands and froze.

Kohaku stood unarmed and had the blade of the sword held under his chin.  
Sesshomaru stood there and held the blade in place. He looked in the boys eyes. He didn't see fear as he had expected. He saw defeat in the boys eyes.

"Over this last year I have seen you build your own house, provide your own food and train at your hardest." Sesshomaru said so everyone could here. "But you have failed to beat defeat me in battle." Sesshomaru sheathed his sword. "So let us wish, you never need to battle me."

Rin beamed, she ran toward them.  
"Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked breathlessly.  
Sesshomaru nodded.  
"You have my blessings."

Kohaku's and Rin's wedding was the simplest of all the weddings. Kagura gave birth to a healthy baby girl a few weeks later.

Kagome watched three-year-old Hikari run around the nursery. In the corner Amai and Kirara were entertaining two-year-old Kokoro. At two years He was already putting together sentences. Amai however only spoke when spoken to.

Kagome looked down at her belly. She was pregnant again. She heard a fit of giggles from her left. She turned and saw Kagura levitating one-year-old Sora.

"Be careful not to drop her." Kagome cautioned.  
Kagura brought Sora back to her lap. Sora's short silver hair was up. That was the only sign that she was daughter of Sesshomaru. Sora looked so much like her mother it was unbelievable. She even had the same maroon eyes. Sora ran off her mothers lap and went to were Hikari was running around. Just like Hikari, she was already running.

Kagura looked down at her belly again. Earlier she had visited the doctor, and she got more out of that visited than she expected.

"Are you sure you don't want to do the full test?"  
"No doctor. One frame should do it." Kagome insisted. She was not going to have a repeat like last time.

"All right." Thankfully this time it was a woman, and she understood. On the monitor an image showed up. Kagome glanced at it for a second then turned away.

"Would you like to keep the sexes unknown?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, me and my husband would like to be surprised." Kagome said smiling. The image vanished from the screen.

"The babies seem to be doing fine-"  
"Excuse me doctor?" Kagome asked.  
"Yes?"  
"D-did you say babies?" Kagome asked almost fainting.  
"I thought I implied that the first time I asked about there sexes." The doctor said smiling. "Your having twins."

"Oh." Kagome said placing her hand on her belly.

Inuyasha returned to the house very proud of himself. He had learned how to handle money and could go grocery shopping all by himself. Now he would be allowed to work a credit card. He returned home with bags in hand and a few more baby things.  
"Kagome!" He shouted setting down the bags.

"I'm up here!" He heard a shout from the nursery. He jogged up stairs and opened the nursery door. Screeches of laughter hit his ears. He smiled. Kagura was levitating Kokoro in the air, only a few inches above the ground. The rest of the children watched with smiles painted on there faces.  
"Me next! Me next!" Hikari giggled.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and kissed her.  
"How is it you got stuck babysitting?" He kissed her belly. "How is the baby?"  
"F-fine. Inuyasha dear, I have something to tell you."  
"What Koi?"  
Kagome figured it would be best if she told him clearly.  
"We're having twins."  
Inuyasha waited for a second for someone to shout surprise. No one did.  
"We're having twins?" He asked again.  
Kagome smiled,  
"Yes, two babies!"  
Inuyasha smiled.  
"We're having twins!"

* * *

I am ending this story here. There will be a squeal, and the next generation will be generally taking over that story. So let's review characters. 

Three-year old Hikari, Inuyasha and Kagome's son.  
Three-year old Amai, Sango and Miroku's daughter.  
Two-year old Kokoro, Sango and Miroku's son.  
One-year old Sora, Sesshomaru and Kagura's daughter.

I am sorry that I stuck Kagura's relation with Sesshomaru so randomly in there, but they really do love each other. Sesshomaru in his not showing affection kinda way.

I have typed up about four chaps of the sequal already, (yay me!) I just have problems uploading my cover to photo bucket. As soon as I can download my pic I'll post that story. Should I post a preview? Yes? Wait… did I hear a no?…. It's torture ain't it?

Until next time, Ja ne!

yulie1022

: P

* * *

Preview (see I'm not so mean…)

"You promise you'll come back?" Kagome said fiddling with the camera in her hands.

Shippou smiled and hugged her.  
"Ten years tops." He whispered in her ear.

Kagome smiled, a tear slid down her cheek.  
"You promise?"  
Shippou looked down at the closest thing to family he's had since his father and mother were killed.  
"I promise."

They walked outside to wave Shippou farewell. Kagome smiled through her tears and wave. Inuyasha held her close.  
"Don't you worry. Ten years will go by like that." He said snapping his fingers.


End file.
